Unexpected truth
by Danceingfae
Summary: One night is all it took to change on girls life. Nancy was kidnapped from her world and needs the turtles help. Will she find them? Can they get her home? Read on to find out. Please Read and review :o) Completed
1. begining

This is a revised edition of Unexpected Truth. Actually it's a revision in progress. This heading will change when it is complete  
I do not own the Ninja Turtles or any respective character that is affiliated with them. I only own the character Nancy, her parents and Mary. Any parts of this story that have similarities to anyone living or dead is completely coincidental.

~*~

The house was a simple one story three bedroom family home. The parents resided in the master, while the only daughter lived in the bedroom in the back. The third room was used as a study for work, or computer activities. It was also partially taken over by the daughter, which will be explained later on. The entryway led to the living room, lightly furnished with a couch, easy chair, a small piano next to a fireplace and a small entertainment center enriched with family photo's around the TV. This was the home of the Summers, has been for the past ten years.

Currently in the kitchen resided the daughter, Nancy. She was turning on the oven, then pushed in a pizza, waiting for the timer. Leaving the kitchen for a moment, Nancy tip toed past her sleeping parent's room and into the study. An open notebook lay upon the computer desk, with a few notes written on the pages. Around the room was pictures of scene from favorite movies, and pictures of a few behind the scene action shots. And Nancy's pride and joy, being only eighteen herself, was a full size stand up cardboard cut out of four turtles, wearing different colored bandana's. Smiling at them Nancy grabbed the notebook and left the room.

Returning to the kitchen Nancy set the notebook down on the counter right in some drops of water. With a scowl, Nancy took her notebook and sat down at the kitchen table. She wrote one more thing down of what she had to get done, and checked on her pizza in the oven. Cheese wasn't quite melted on it so it needed a few more minutes to bake. The timer confirmed Nancy's thought showing there's five minutes left. 

Pizza Nancy thought with a smile. The perfect brain food, well perfect since she took the idea from her favorite movie characters, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The first time she saw the cartoons at age eight, she was hooked. She had almost every single cartoon episode on tape and all three of their movies. Thirteen years later, she still favored those characters and their adventures. Battling against the evil Shredder and the foot, dancing around Rocksteady and Bebop, like those idiots ever had a chance. Lost in thought, Nancy didn't hear the oven timer beeping that it was time to take the pizza out. When the sound registered, Nancy quickly jumped up and pulled the slightly burnt pizza from the oven. Shrugging, she thought 'oh well, extra flavor.'

With a glass of extra chocolate milk, pizza and notebook, Nancy headed back to the living room. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels while munching on her pizza. When Nancy finished the pizza, she tossed the remote on the couch and rubbed her face sighing. She wrote down one more line in the notebook, tore out the page and put it in her jeans pocket. Nancy sighed again and decided that she needed to get out of the house. Grabbing her jacket and hopping into the car She let he engine roar to life before shifting the gears and heading to Shari's, which was only a few minutes away. Reaching her destination, Nancy glanced at her dashboard, which read, three twenty two. Coming out late wasn't unusual for her, it was a time when she didn't have to worry about crowds of people in the restaurant.

Going inside, Nancy got a small corner booth and ordered a jasmine tea. As she sat back, Nancy pulled her list out of her pocket and glanced it over. 1. Buy some groceries, 2. Make sure to buy pizza, 3. Turn in some job applications. That was all she had currently. Nancy racked her brain, she felt like she was forgetting something. 'Oh well, I'll just sit her and brainstorm.' Nancy's tea was set in front of her and she inhaled the scent, letting it clear her mind for a moment. But something was different tonight, she noticed. There was the feeling of a prickle on the back of her neck, Nancy opened her eyes and glanced behind her. A guy in a booth was sitting there, staring at her, a soft smile on his face. Just what Nancy didn't want was to be picked up on tonight. Nancy glanced at the guy once again. She especially didn't want to get picked up on by an older man. To Nancy's horror, he got up and walked over to her table. Ducking her head, Nancy hoped that he would just walk by. Instead, he stopped and sat down at Nancy's table. Slowly she looked up at him, and found him still smiling at her. Dark hair framed his face, with dark eyes.

"Can I help you?" Nancy asked.

"Yes, in fact. My name is Peter Ford and I have been looking for you."

"Why me?" Nancy asked. She sat back and closed her eyes as he started speaking again. 

"I have a problem that I think you can help me out with, you see…" Nancy nodded with her eyes closed but stopped listening to him. 'So much for a relaxing tea. Maybe this guy will go away quickly.' When Nancy focused back on Peter, she realized that she missed half of what the guy was saying.

"And that's why I need your help to get rid of these creatures, these abominations." Peter finished.

"Uh, look, Peter. I don't think that I am the right person to talk to about getting rid of things, I mean . . ." Peter held up a hand to silence Nancy.

"You're right, I may be asking too much." Peter said. Nancy moved to rest her head in her hands but Peter grabbed one and. He took her hand and kissed it, Nancy looked away. 'Oh man he's touching me,' Nancy tried not to make a face of disgust and just took a deep breath.

"I will let you get back to your tea." As Peter let go of Nancy's hand he dropped something in her tea. Once he was gone, Nancy stirred her tea a bit before finishing it up. 'Peter, such and Americanized name for someone who looks and sounds like they just stepped out of Japan, or China. Sound like he needed to call pest control more thank asking me for help. Oh well.' Nancy tossed a few dollars on the table and headed out to pay. At the register, Nancy paid with her check debit card so she could get money back for tomorrow. 

"Cash back?" The lady asked. 

"Yes, forty please." Nancy responded. Tomorrow she wanted to go shopping now she wouldn't have to stop at a debit machine plus she knew her limit. The lady at the register slid the card and punched in a code, then slipped a piece of paper to have Nancy sign. Once done, she slid open the register and went to hand Nancy her change. As Nancy held out her hand, she was hit with a wave of dizziness, stumbling a moment.

"Are you all right?" The lady asked looking concerned. Nancy took a breath and used the counter for support to stand up straight.

"Yes, I just must be really tired tonight," Nancy replied with a small laugh. "At least I don't live too far away from here." Taking her change, Nancy went outside. A fog was rolling in, making everything misty. Things were still hazy and Nancy took another deep breath trying to clear her head. Taking a step was easier said then done, Nancy seemed to not be able to do more than drag her feet. Stumbling over to her car, Nancy noticed that it seemed to be tilting. This made her try to move faster, but succeeded only in tripping and before Nancy realized what happened she found that she was lying on the ground. . Footsteps made their way towards Nancy, she tried to move her head but couldn't move. Whoever it was picked Nancy up, her head rolling back, but only gave her a bleary look at the person, before everything started to spin. IT was too much, Nancy thought she was going to get sick and instead of trying to get up and move anymore, she just sighed and let the darkness fall over her.


	2. escape

Slowly, Nancy started to wake up, and knew she wasn't at home. She opened her eyes and saw everything was white. Then everything was blurry. Rubbing her eyes she was able to get them to focus. She found herself in a fair sized room possibly about ten by ten feet. She was in a twin bed, which had a closet by the foot of the bed. The head of the bed was against the wall. To Nancy's right was a door to what seemed to be a bathroom, a wall to her left. A desk was up against the wall next to the bathroom and a door next to the closet.

Jumping up, Nancy had to sit back down for a moment to stop her head from swimming. 'Okay, what in the world happened. First I was having tea when this man, decides to approach me, leaves then my head goes crazy on me.' Hearing a hiss, Nancy looked up and saw that the door was metal, and the hissing was it sliding into the wall. Peter walked in and seemed surprised to find Nancy awake.

"What is going on here?" Nancy demanded. Peter only laughed.

"I told you that I needed your help. Willing or not, you will help me." Peter responded. Nancy got up a little wobbly at first but was able to steady herself and went to walk past Peter, intent on leaving. He grabbed her arm to stop her practically pulling her off her feet, since her head still was achy. As soon as he touched her, she started screaming at the top of her lungs. Peter pulled Nancy back against him covering her mouth. He was a lot stronger than he looked. 

"I will not condone screaming," He spoke in a low voice. "Do you understand sweetie?" She shuddered and nodded her head slightly. Peter took his hand off of Nancy's mouth. "Now listen to me, my real name is Oroku Saki. You are in what is called a technodrome. My opponents call me. . ."

"The Shredder." Nancy whispered. She thought she was crazy with the Ninja Turtles, but this guy had gone beyond crazy. Out of fear, Nancy started to breath faster, as her heart picked up speed. If there was time to think about it, she would have noted how her palms also started to sweat and her knee's trembled. "What do you want with me?"

"To help me capture the Turtles is all," He said. All Nancy could do was laugh, she couldn't help it. "What is so funny?" Peter demanded.

"The turtles are not real." Nancy paused to catch her breath and fought down the bubbles of laughter that was threatening to erupt again. "Believe me I would love it if they were but come on, you have taken this fantasy of yours too far." Shaking her head she concluded this abductor was a crazy man. Peter threw Nancy on the bed, upset by her outburst.

"Then tell me how well I've made my costume." He snapped his fingers and some foot soldiers then came in and helped Peter put on some very impressive gear. Flashes of metal, were gleamed as they caught the reflection of the lights, and she could see spikes. Lots and lots of spikes, from the shoulders to the elbows, a;; over and upon the helmet they placed on his head. When completed, he looked like a much scarier Shredder than the movies ever put out.

"Oh my god," Nancy said slowly. She didn't know if she should think of him as Peter or as Shredder now. "Okay . . . Shredder." Nancy didn't know what to think, except that those spikes all over his body looked really sharp. As if he could read her mind, he turned and sliced up one of the foot soldiers in seconds. Pieces lay fizzing on the floor. 

"Okay," Nancy said quietly. "You've earned the title as Shredder. But you've still carried this way too far." Shredder turned and walked up to Nancy like he was going to attack her. With a stifled shriek, she stumbled back against the bed, leaning on the wall and started to hyperventilate.

 "Stop that you foolish girl, or you'll faint." Shredder demanded. Good idea, thought Nancy. She let out a moan and slumped falling over onto the bed, even letting her head hit a little harder than intended. That's going to leave a mark. Shredder sighed and turned yelling at the foot to get out. Before leaving Shredder walked up to Nancy and brushed some hair off her face. 

"Soon you will understand." Shredder quietly said and left. The door hissed shut and all was quiet. Nancy chanced a peek and saw that he was gone. She went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face. On her way out, she saw that there was a picture on the desk. Picking it up, Nancy saw that it was a picture of Shredder in normal clothes and a girl, who looked exactly like her. Dropping the picture on the desk, Nancy backed away from it. Everything keeps getting freakier and freakier.

Going to the door, Nancy put her ear against the cold metal. She heard nothing on the other side. Before opening the door, Nancy picked up the lamp on the desk. Nancy opened the door and on the other side was a foot soldier, its back to her. Crashing the lamp against its head the foot soldier fizzled and fell to the floor. Holding her breath for a count of ten, no other foot came running so she thought herself safe. Stepping around it, Nancy headed down hall. Voices could be heard. Closer she got the clearer they became. One was Shredder's voice while the other one was high pitched and whinny. Finding a door, Nancy carefully peeked around and didn't know if she was going to faint for real this time or get sick. A brain was actually in a computer robot at a control panel. Kraing does exist. Maybe this was real.

 "Shredder," Kraing whined. "If you got the girl, why continue to send the foot to New York?"

"Because, I don't want the Turtles to expect anything." Shredder said. "This will be a complete surprise as well as their last. Now start the countdown."

Ten.

Nancy saw several foot soldiers getting on a raised pad. 'This is getting too real not to believe anymore,' Nancy thought.

Nine.

If those foot are going to New York, I'm hitching a ride. No way am I going to stay here with Shredder and, ugh, Kraing.

Eight.

Fast as she could go, Nancy bolted out toward the raised pad.

Seven.

Shredder watched for a second stunned.

Six.

"Stop her," He screamed.

Five.

All of the foot soldiers got off the pad and spread out to grab Nancy.

Four.

Nancy kept on running. She was almost there.

Three.

In front of Nancy, several of the foot jumped to tackle Nancy. She dropped and slid under them. 'Thank goodness for youth league baseball,' Nancy thought.

Two.

Nancy slammed into the pad and quickly crawled up onto it. She turned to see the foot running up to get her. Shredder was screaming at Kraing to stop the countdown.

One.


	3. the search

Should have said this in the beginning but here goes. I don't own the tmnt or anything. The only thing I own is the character Nancy. :o)

            The room disappeared and was replaced by an alley. Nancy ran to the end of the road and flagged a passing cab. As they drove away, Nancy looked back and saw several of the foot running out of the alley. Nancy asked the cab driver what time it was and he told her that it was two am. She had him drop her off in front of the news building. Paying him twelve dollars, Nancy went hoping that someone would be there to let her in. The security told her that no one would be there for another four hours. Too jumpy to stay in one spot, Nancy went to the ATM to get some money for a motel room. She put her card in, punched in her information, and her card was spit back out to her. Surprised, Nancy tried again with the same result.

            Nancy then ran to a pay phone to call her parents. She called collect and waited. A man gruffly answered the phone. When he heard it was a collect call he screamed into the phone wrong number and denied the call. Nancy thought she must have dialed wrong and tried again. The same man answered the phone and Nancy hung up before he could scream at her again. Calling the operator this time, she asked her to look up her parents phone number. Their names were not found.

            Nancy slowly hung up the phone and looked around. 'No bank access, no parents, maybe Shredder took me to another dimension. That would explain how so much of this is able to be true. If Shredder and Kriang were real then the turtles must be here too.' Walking away from the payphone, Nancy saw a manhole. She got down on all fours and listened. Okay, she knew she looked pathetic, but what else was she going to do? Police wouldn't take her seriously, and shouting could attract the wrong attention, foot or otherwise.

            At every manhole, Nancy would get on all fours and listen. She did this for several hours and it was starting to get light out. Anyone who see's her might call the mental ward if she wasn't careful. Sitting up, Nancy closed her eyes, stretched and groaned. When Nancy opened her eyes, she fell back when she saw someone standing in front of her. Embarrassed, Nancy kept her face down.

            "What are you doing?" The man asked bluntly. Nancy sighed.

            "You would not believe me if I told you." Nancy said.

            "Well, if your lost, I suggest using a phone and not crawling around on the streets." The guy stood there waiting for Nancy to reply. Her cheeks were burning and she didn't want this guy to see. Seeing movement behind him, Nancy recognized the foot. As she gasped, the guy spun around and one of the foot fell back, a sai sticking out of his head. Nancy breathed a sigh of relief, she had found them at last.

            A few more surrounded him. First one charged at him and the turtle caught him in a headlock. Two more charged and he let go of the one in the headlock, making them all run into each other. As Nancy watched the turtle, one soldier grabbed her from behind. Hearing Nancy's scream, the turtle punted the soldier in the stomach causing it to throw Nancy in the air. With one arm, the turtle caught her and set her down gently, and quickly took out the remaining few soldiers. He looked at Nancy to make sure she was alright, then turned and started walking away.

            "Wait please," Nancy stumbled to her feet. He stopped and grabbed his sai out of the soldier's head and kept walking. Running after him Nancy called out, "Please Raphael." He stopped in his tracks. "I've been looking for you and your brothers all night." As Nancy stepped into the light of a street lamp, Raphael gasped like he had seen a ghost.

            "What, what's wrong?" Nancy asked running over to him.

            "You look just like, but it can't be."

            "Like who?"

            "Shannon, but your," Raphael paused and took a breath. "She's dead."

Please leave me comments on what you think, suggestions, anything you would have done differently. I'd love to hear it. Even if you just think it's good, that's encouraging. ::Hugs and kisses::


	4. rest for a bit

Disclaimer: Same ditto I don't own the TMNT yadda, yadda, I only own Nancy, yadda, yadda. 

Notes: Thanks for the reviews I like to know if someone enjoys what I wrote :o) More is coming up, Maybe soon we'll find out who Shannon is, hee hee.

             Nancy looked at Raphael for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

            "I, who, what?" Nancy asked. Raphael didn't respond, he just stared at her.  He shook his head and took a deep breath.

            "You look just like a girl, that my brothers and I used to know." Raphael explained. "She died a few months earlier. The resemblance is amazing though.

            "And didn't you say that you were looking for us?" Nancy was amused by his quick change of thought.

            "Yes, my name is Nancy," and she quickly explained to Raphael how she had gotten here. He shook his head and got angry over hearing what Shredder had done. The sun was going to be fully up soon. Raphael took Nancy's hand and led her over to a manhole. 

            "I'm going to take you to the lair, before too many people come out." Raphael lifted the manhole like it was a pillow and let Nancy go down first. Raphael followed after wards closing the top behind him. Standing next to Nancy, Raphael took off his mask. "Before I take you to our home, I have to blindfold you just in case." Nancy nodded and let him tie his mask on her, adjusting it so Nancy couldn't see.

            "I won't be able to walk very fast like this just to let you know." Nancy commented.

            "No problem," Raphael replied and lifted Nancy in his arms. He walked for a few minutes then spoke.

            "I understand that you are not Shannon, but who are you?"

            "Just Nancy Summers, I grew up in Vancouver, Washington. I tried to call my parents but someone else answered the phone. When I tried to pull money from my bank account I was denied. I don't have anything here. So I thought I'd try to look for you.

            "Also, I like pizza, dancing, singing and sunset walks on the beach." That got a smirk from Raphael, but Nancy couldn't see it. "Sorry, I have a hard time not cracking a joke when things get too serious for me."

            "That's fine, Mikey does that all the time." Raphael said. Nancy was excited that she was being carried by Raphael, and she was getting even more excited knowing that she was going to be meeting the rest of the turtles. "What I really want to know is how you know about us."

            "Oh," Nancy said. "Well where I come from, you and the rest of the guys are very popular movie characters. Two guys, who, I think, write comics were inspired, came out with cartoons, comics and three movies. I'm proud to say I own many of the cartoons and all three movies. I'm not much of a comic person though."

            "To Leonardo's disappointment," Raphael muttered under his breath.

            "What?"

            "Nothing," Raphael said. "Go on."

            'But there was never a mention of a Shannon." Raphael huffed in response and mentioned that they were there. He put here down and took off his mask. The lair was an old abandoned subway station. It looked like they used the old subway cars as rooms. 

            "Everyone is still asleep and I don't want my brothers to have a heart attack when they first see you. You can sleep in my room, then when you wake up I'll introduce you and we'll see what goes on from there."

            "Where will you sleep?" Raphael shrugged

            "I'll just crash on the couch. But Leo better not wake me up just so he can watch the news." Raphael led Nancy to his room and closed the door behind her. Looking around, the room was primarily decorated in black and red. The bed was queen sized and had black satin sheets and a red satin cover strewn by the foot of the bed. A radio was set up on a desk with tons of cd's piled around it. On the floor was an empty pizza box and some empty soda cans. Those were shoved in a corner. 

            Pulling the sheet's back, Nancy brushed her hands over the sheets making sure there were no crumbs in the bed, then pulled the top sheet and covers back onto the bed. Taking off her shoes, Nancy pulled off her pants as well and crawled under the covers. She never slept on satin sheets before and thought it felt a little strange. She quickly became very warm and kicked off the top cover. Then with the top sheet on she passed into a restful sleep.


	5. shannon

Disclaimer: Still the same as before.

Notes: Hello, again. Sorry for the long wait but I had just moved into a new house and didn't get a chance to do any up dating. 

            Waking up slowly, Nancy stretched and lay in bed for a moment. That was a nice dream. Started out a little scary but ended good. Nancy wondered to herself how it would have ended First she meet the rest of the group, who would welcome her with open arms, and April would take her in like a little sister. Then they would defeat Shredder and find out her parents moved to New York. Yeah, I like that. 

            When Nancy opened her eyes, her heart started to thud in her chest. It wasn't a dream; she was in Raphael's room, in his bed. Hearing the guys outside of Raphael's room, Nancy jumped out of bed to pull her pants on. Jamming both feet in, Nancy stumbled as Raphael opened the door to walk in. Nancy tried to pull her pants up stumbled and fell. Looking at her feet, Nancy saw that she jammed both feet in the same pant leg. All of the turtles were just staring at her, Raphael looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

            "How's my hair?" What a sight she must have been. Raphael gave up and laughed, while the other three went out of the room. Nancy tried to pull her feet out and found that they were stuck. Raphael, still laughing quietly now, turned to leave.

            "Raphael, wait, I need some help." Nancy called. Raphael walked over and lifted Nancy so she was sitting on the bed.

            "Now, I'm not helping you dress," He said.

            "No, my feet are stuck," Nancy, said. "Can you pull on the jeans so I can get them off?" Raphael grabbed the bottom of the pant leg and one of Nancy's legs, pulled and got them unstuck. 

            "As soon as your dressed, come out so we can talk." Lingering his eyes on Nancy's legs for a moment, Raphael quickly turned and left the room. Nancy noticed and paused before slipping her pants on. Stepping out, the turtles were all seated on a couple of couches and Splinter was there in an easy chair. Not knowing where to sit, Nancy was grateful when Michelangelo indicated she could sit by him.

            "Thanks," said Nancy. "I was having middle school flashbacks."

            "Who are you, where did you come from, what's going on, why are you here, how did this happen?" Michelangelo and Donatello started. Leonardo just sat there studying Nancy.

            "Easy my sons," Splinter quieted them down. "Now, what is your name, child?"

            "Nancy." Everyone looked at Leonardo.

            "How did you know that?" Nancy asked. For a moment, Leonardo looked flustered then shrugged.

            "Lucky guess." Nancy nodded, not sure to believe him or not.

            "And how did you come to be here?" Nancy proceeded to tell everyone what happened from Shari's to the technodrome, and Raphael finding her in New York.

            "Then he wopped up those foot soldiers, and brought me here." Nancy finished. 

            "But how did you know about us?" Leonardo asked.

            "Well in my world you are all very popular movie characters. Two guys who write comics were inspired and came out with comics, cartoons and three movies. Since finding out Shredder was real, even though his real outfit is much more intimidating than what's on TV, I figured you guys were real. I tried to get a hold of April but had no luck there." Nancy said.

            "So we don't exist in your world at all? Leonardo asked.

            "No, I don't think you do," At the turtles forlorn expression Nancy continued. "My family doesn't exist here, or me for that matter."

            "You used to, under a different name," Michelangelo said quietly. "But Shannon is dead now so maybe you're suppose to be her replacement."

            "That's not funny Mikey." Leonardo said.

            "I didn't mean it to be funny." Michelangelo shrugged under Leonardo's glare and left to go to his room. At his door he paused and said to Nancy. 

            "I'm sorry Nancy, but this is a little to weird for me right now. I'm going to need time to accept that you really exist." Then he went into his room and closed the door.

            "I'm sorry, Nancy started. "I didn't mean to. . ."

            "It's all right," said Donatello. "It's been a year and I think seeing you was a bit of a shock. For all of us really."

            "What happened, I don't understand," Nancy said.

            "Shannon," Leonardo said. "It was about three, four months ago that she died. 

            "What happened?" Nancy asked.

            "Originally, Shredder used her to try to get through our guard, learn our secrets, use her as a pawn," Leonardo continued. "But his plan back fired when Shannon decided that she actually liked us. During one outing, Shredder surprised us. He pulled a gun and took a shot at Mikey. Shannon jumped in front of him and took the bullet in the head. She died instantly." Leonardo stopped and sighed. Everyone looked down.

            "But who was Shannon, to Shredder?" Nancy questioned. "Why did she let him use her?"

            "Shannon was his daughter," Leonardo said quietly. Nancy's mouth dropped open. 'So that explains the picture I saw.'

            "Shredder was so shocked at himself he simply left. Mikey took it really hard. He feels that it's his fault." Leonardo finished.

            "All right guys, I got home late and still would like some sleep." Raphael said as he got up. 

            "No," said Splinter. "You will get your brother and report for practice." With a huff, Raphael went to Michelangelo's room. Leonardo and Donatello got up and went to the practice room. "You can come and watch if you like." Splinter offered.

            "Thanks, but if it's okay, can I get something to eat?" Splinter nodded yes and headed off to the practice room. Michelangelo finally came out of his room after Raphael banged on it long enough. Nancy and Michelangelo caught eyes as they headed in different directions. Giving a small smile, Nancy got Michelangelo to smile back

~ Hmmm, questions, comments, suggestions? If I get some reviews the next chapter might come up even faster :o)


	6. friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, yada, yada, yada.

Note~ Sorry for the long wait on an update. In the move my computer crashed so I had to snag my friends computer and retype this chapter all over again, but I'm also dying to update my story. Here ya go, I'll try to stay on this com a little more and try to get some more chapters out.

Inside the kitchen, Nancy surveyed her surroundings. There was a table in the middle of the room and a fridge to the left. A stove was to the right with some cupboards along side it. Nancy fished around and came up with some cereal, frosted wheaties, a bowl and some milk. Nancy started to take her meal to the living room and remembered that she wasn't in her home. So she sat at the table and quickly ate up. Putting everything away and cleaning up after herself, Nancy went to the living room and flipped on the TV. A few hours passed and Nancy got bored and started to pace. She got up and slowly wandered around the lair. Raphael's room was on the edge, furthest away from the other rooms. Next was Michelangelo's room. The next three Nancy wasn't sure who's was who's.

            Sighing she headed over to where the guys headed for practice and peeked around the corner. The turtles were sparring with each other. Michelangelo against Donatello, and Raphael against Leonardo. Splinter sat on the side observing. Back in the lair, Nancy peered out the front door into the sewer. If she knew the sewer better, Nancy would have gone exploring.

            "What are you doing?" Nancy jumped and found Donatello behind her.

            "Just seeing what I could see from here." Nancy said. "I'm starting to get restless." Donatello nodded and told her to wait a moment. He went to Michelangelo and pointed at Nancy as he talked. First Michelangelo shook his head to whatever his brother was saying. Then he said loudly fine, and went inside his room. Michelangelo came out with his hat and trench coat and passed Nancy grabbing her hand.

            "Come on let's go," Michelangelo said as he dragged Nancy along. Stumbling behind, Nancy tried to catch up so Michelangelo wasn't dragging her.

            "Michelangelo, you don't have to take me out," Nancy said, although she was hoping that he wouldn't change his mind.

            "Donatello said he would have but he has some projects that he want to work on." Michelangelo slowed down and Nancy caught up. He climbed a ladder and pulled the man hole cover off. Following behind, Nancy saw Michelangelo grab a skateboard and went skating in a nearby rink. It was old and deserted, so Michelangelo threw off his coat and hat. Finding a seat on the side Nancy watched him and he did a few rounds and started to do some tricks. Another skateboard was on the side. Nancy picked it up and spun the wheels. The seemed to spin fine and didn't come off when Nancy pulled on them. Nancy put the skateboard down and watched Michelangelo do a few tricks. Being bored, Nancy decided to try out the skateboard. Michelangelo made it look so easy. She watched how Michelangelo would put one foot on the board and uses the other foot to push off. Trying to copy him, Nancy put one foot on the board, took a deep breath, and pushed off with her other foot. The skateboard moved and Nancy wobbled on it a moment before she fell and landed on her butt.

            Michelangelo ran over to see if Nancy was okay and helped her up. This time he steadied Nancy as she tried the skateboard, holding one hand and the other by her waist to make sure she didn't fall again. Getting more secure in her footing, Nancy smiled at Michelangelo.

            "I think I'm getting this," she said. At that moment the board shot out from under her feet and Nancy fell onto Michelangelo. Straightening up she blushed ferociously and looked for where the skateboard went. Michelangelo got Nancy's attention be clearing his throat.

            "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier," Michelangelo said. It's just still hard to accept sometimes that she's gone." They sat down on the sidewalk together. Michelangelo went on, "I went into Raph's bedroom while you were sleeping. Leonardo and Donatello were making a big deal about you being in his bed, and I just went in. saw your face and, didn't know what to think."

            "But you're the only one who invited me to sit next to you." Nancy stated. 

            "Yeah, I saw the panic in your eyes, and tried to brush off what I felt when I first saw you."

            "What was that feeling?"

            "Fear, shock." Michelangelo said. They sat there for a moment, then Michelangelo got up and held a hand out to Nancy. "Want to see something cool?" Nancy nodded yes and took his hand.

            "That would be great." Walking out of the rink, Nancy asked one favor. "But could we stop at a store or something, I'd like to get some new clothes."


	7. surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT, yada, yada, yada.

Note~ whoo, hoo, got another chapter out. I promised it so here you go. Hopefully I'll get my computer up soon.

            Back down at the lair, Leonardo and Donatello were cleaning up the spare sub car. First thing they had to do was move Raphael and Michelangelo's cars. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was getting the spare car moved over to where they had made room. When they finally got it there, Leonardo sent Raphael out to get a bed and sheets, and Donatello went out to find a dresser. Donatello returned half an hour later and started helping Leonardo clean out the car. They scrubbed and dusted and made sure that it wouldn't topple over. Both turtles crashed on the couch when they finished and took a breath. Splinter came out of the kitchen and handed them each a cup of water.

            "Thank you Sensei," Leonardo, then Donatello said. Splinter inspected the car and complimented the turtles on the good job. 

            "Where is Raphael?" Splinter asked. Leonardo sat up and looked around.

            "I don't know," Leonardo said. "He should have been back hours ago." Just then they heard a grunting noise coming from the entrance.

            "Do you guys think I could get some help up here?" Leonardo and Donatello both rushed over and helped Raphael get the bed down, and in the room. They set it up and asked Raphael for the sheets. He pulled green marbleized sheets out of a bag. Tossing them onto the bed, Raphael turned to leave the room. 

            "Where are you going?" Leonardo asked. Raphael turned to face his brother.

            "To get dinner ready, gotta eat you know." Raphael commented.

            "What are you making?" Donatello asked.

            'Pizza, Domino's style," was the reply. Splinter slightly shook his head with a smile and followed Raphael as he left the room. 

            The sun was low in the sky as Michelangelo took Nancy up, through some trees on the beach. At the top of the hill, the view took Nancy's breath away. Michelangelo watched as Nancy looked around at the spread of colors created by the sunset. For a moment all thoughts of the past few days left her mind.

            Do you come here often? Nancy sat down breathing in the salty air.

            "No," Michelangelo said, Nancy jumped, not realizing that she had spoken out loud. "I found this place about two weeks ago.

            "I wanted to share this, kind of like an apology for how I acted earlier. You can't help who you are and this isn't your fault." Nancy heard Michelangelo sigh and turned to look at him. He had pulled out a polaroid photograph. Slowly Nancy got up and went to Michelangelo. The picture was of Shannon with the turtles. Nancy was touched by how much they looked alike.

            "When was that taken?" Nancy asked.

            "Last summer, before . . ." Michelangelo paused not wanting to go on. For a minute, Nancy wished that she didn't act ask. 

            "Shannon was different," Michelangelo said. "Not stupid, just a great character. I was the first one to meet her." Michelangelo smiled at the memory. Then he frowned for a moment and tucked the photo away.

            "Hey, I need to get us home," Michelangelo changed subjects. "Now you'll be able to taste moi's great cooking." Nancy took one last look at the view and followed Michelangelo.

            "Okay guys," Leonardo told his brothers. "They're coming." Raphael smirked, as Leonardo rushed in to make sure the car was ready. Michelangelo's voice could be heard long before he was in sight. He was telling Nancy about food and cooking.

            "Nancy," Leonardo jumped beside her, causing her to jump.

            "Glad to see you too Leo, but wait until I see you before jumping at me." Nancy paused when she noticed all the guys smiling at her.

            "Okay do I have something on my face?" Nancy started patting her face and looked around at them. 

            "We have a surprise for you," Donatello took Nancy's hand and led her to a new sub car, she noticed. "Here," Donatello said as Leonardo opened the door, "is your room." The door opened to reveal a full bed on one side of the room  with a nightstand on each side. A lamp on a nightstand illuminated the room, showing that there was also a dresser against one wall of the sub car.

            "You guys did all this for me?" Nancy turned and looked at them. 

            "Yep, we all talked this morning before practice started and figured that this would be more comfortable than the couch." Leonardo said.

            'And I vetoed them on letting you sleep on my bed every night. Oh, we even got you dinner."

            "Aww, Raph, I was gonna cook." Michelangelo exclaimed.

            "Well you can cook tomorrow, I have pizza in the kitchen." Hearing Raphael mention pizza, Michelangelo straighten up and zoomed into the kitchen. As the guys turned to follow Michelangelo out, Nancy touched Raphael's arm asking him to stay behind. Nancy sat on the bed as Raphael closed the door.

            "I have a question for you," Nancy started. "And I feel really weird asking this and you don't' have to answer if you don't want to." Raphael waited.

            "When you helped me get unstuck from my pants, you stared at my legs for a moments."

            "And you're wondering why." Raphael finished. Nancy nodded. "It was because I noticed that unlike Shannon, your legs have no scars." Raphael left it at that and turned to leave the room. Before stepping out he added one last thought. "And also," Nancy looked up at him. "You have very nice legs." Nancy smiled and ducked her head. She looked up to see he was still waiting for her. Nancy got up and followed Raphael to the kitchen.


	8. two months later

Note~ Thanks for the reviews, lots of good suggestions that I'll tuck away. I got another chapter typed up. Hope you like it

            "I have to get a job," Nancy said. It was two months later and there had been no sign of Shredder. The foot were appearing less and less as well. The turtles were all concerned believing that a calm was approaching before a big blow.

            It was evening in New York with a slightly overcast sky. Leonardo sat at The Grill, a restaurant, with Nancy. She knew her way to and from the lair from a few different points, but wanted company today. 

            "You know you can stay with us for as long as you like." Leonardo said. Nancy smiled.

            "I know and I like living with you guys, but it's not fair for you guys to support me while I am here." Nancy lost her smile. "We don't even know if I'll be able to get home." Leonardo put his hand on Nancy's. She looked up at him. 

            "I just hate all the worry my parents must be going through." Leonardo nodded.

            "We'll help you," Leonardo told her. "Any way we can."

            "Thank you." They talked a few more minutes and returned to the lair. Once they got there Leonardo went to talk with Donatello and Nancy sat down on the couch. Michelangelo and Raphael were playing a video game, sitting right in front of the TV. 

            "You know you guys are going to mess up your eyes doing that." Nancy's words fell on deaf ears, there was no response from either turtle. Nancy sighed and went into the kitchen. She was pleased to find a radio on the counter. Flipping it on Nancy found a station that she liked. The next song started with a soft beat. Slowly Nancy started to dance and sing a long.

Tell me just what do you want me to be 

_One guess and whom you're the only one for me_

_So please tell me why_

_Don't you come around here no more_

_Cause right now I'm crying_

_Outside the door of the candy store_

Nancy moved her hips to the beat and closed her eyes

It just takes a little bit of this 

_A little bit of that_

_Just started with a kiss_

_Now we're up to back_

_It just takes a little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of blame_

_I told my babe it's all in the game of love_

_Whatever you make it to be_

_So shy, that you could only see_

_So please can we try_

_Hand around and see what I'm good for_

_Ain't saying goodbye_

_It's knocking down the door of the candy store_

It just takes a little bit of this 

_A little bit of that_

_Just started with a kiss_

_Now we're up to back_

_It just takes a little bit of laughs_

_A little bit of blame_

_I told my babe it's all in the game of love_

_Roll me, control me, console me, please hold me_

You've got me, divide me into love 

Nancy spun around with her arms above her head and opened her eyes. She was shocked to find all the turtles standing there, watching her. They applauded and Nancy gave them a mock bow with a smile.

            Michelangelo cleared out the kitchen so he could get started on dinner. When the food was ready everyone sat down at the table. As they ate, joked and laughed, Raphael remembered that the TV was left on in the next room. He went to shut it off then yelled from next room.

            "Hey guys, April is on, she's doing a special report." They all filed into the living room. Michelangelo joined Raphael on the floor, Leonardo sat on the arm of the couch, and Donatello sat next to Nancy on the couch. Splinter sat in an easy chair. This was the first time Nancy has seen what April looked like.

            "The light post on the corner of fifth and main fell today onto a pedestrian crossing the street. The pedestrian only suffered a broken leg and a few broken ribs. The disturbing findings in this case are the cut marks at the base of the light post. How and why they were cut is still under investigation. This is April O'Neil, channel three news." Raphael switched off the TV as other news came on, and turned to Leonardo.

            "Shall we investigate, fearless leader?" From Leonardo's look, Raphael continued. "Come on I'm busting for a good fight." With a nod, they went to grab their weapons. Nancy took a moment to pick up the remote. When she looked back around, the turtles were gone.

Note~ the song is Game of Love by Michelle Branch and Santana, which does not belong to me at all. The lyrics might be bit off but that's because I had to listen to the song and write it down at the same time. 


	9. Donatello remembers

Note~ Did I hear someone scream for more? Well here we go, this is something you've been asking for.

            On the rooftop, Donatello surveyed the surroundings as his brothers investigated the light post below. There was yellow police tape still surrounding the area, but it's been long since the police have left. While sitting there, Donatello's mind wandered back to when Shannon was alive.

            Shannon wanted to go rent a movie, but she wanted company. Leonardo was down with a cold and Michelangelo was in the middle of cooking. 

            "Raph, please, oh please, oh please, will you go?" Like he has been doing all evening, Raphael shook his head. "Come on," Shannon playfully slugged his arm and sat next to him on the couch. "It's a movie rental not a date."

            "No," Raphael said. "And besides we'd never work."

            "I know, because your too hot headed and stubborn and. . ."

            "So irresistibly witty." Raphael interrupted. Shannon sighed loudly and pouted. "Why don't you see if Donatello wants to go?" Shannon sat up, looked towards Donatello's lab and sure enough he was inside. As she jumped up, Raphael waved her away; Shannon stuck her tongue out at him. At the door to the lab, Shannon paused and knocked. Donatello had his head in a computer he was working on. He peeked out and saw Shannon.

            "Come in Shannon, what's up?" Donatello still had his head in the computer.

            "You know Donnie, I haven't told you lately, how sweet and handsome and generous you are, have I?" Donatello stopped what he was doing and looked at Shannon. He sighed but with a smile.

            "What do you want?"

            "For someone to go with me to the movie rental." Shannon stood there, hands clasped in front of her, giving him big puppy dog eyes. Donatello laughed and stood up.

            "We spoil you, but okay." Shannon squealed in delight and gave Donatello a big hug. While Donatello put his tools away, Shannon danced around the living room, picking on Raphael every chance she got. Donatello closed up his lab, collected his hat and trench coat and went up with Shannon.

            At the store, Shannon stopped and read almost every single new release. She finally decided on a comedy, after much prompting from Donatello. He had an uneasy feeling that was growing by the minute. The sooner they got back to the lair the better. 

            Outside the clouds let loose cold, hard rain. Shannon and Donatello paid for the rental and went out. Donatello tried dodging the rain and reached a manhole. He lifted the cover and turned to let Shannon down first. She was nowhere to be seen.

            "You, hey Donnie." Donatello was shaken from the memory and looked over to see his brother. Michelangelo stood there for a moment.

            "You okay, Dude? Seemed a little spaced out there." Michelangelo sat next to his brother. 

            "Yeah, I was just remembering the night I took Shannon to get the movie rental. The night was a lot like tonight, before the rain started." Michelangelo nodded.

            "I remember that night," Michelangelo added. "You came home panicked because she had gotten into a fight with her dad, The Shred Head, and came to see us anyways."

            "I looked everywhere for her," Donatello said lost in thought again. "She wasn't in the movie store or anywhere. You're right I panicked. I didn't know what to do." Donatello gave himself a slight shake and stood up. "Are you guys done down there?"

            "Yeah, didn't find much." Michelangelo said. "Looks like someone took some kind of saw to it or something."

            "Well let me get some shard samples from down there, then I'll head home." Donatello said. Michelangelo offered to keep him company. Once Donatello had the samples they took a different route home than Leonardo and Raphael took.


	10. the scare

Note~ I had this chapter typed up and was dying to post it, so I'll do it now instead of waiting. Please enjoy and feel free to submit and questions, thoughts or concerns ::hint hint::  Happy reading!

            In the morning, the turtles went to practice while Nancy slept on. She was just getting up when practice ended. Michelangelo offered to cook her breakfast and Nancy accepted. She sat in the kitchen while he worked at the stove. 

            "Are you going to turn on the radio, and sign and dance again?" Michelangelo asked. Nancy ducked her head and said that she might after lunch. After breakfast, Michelangelo was going to go skateboarding and asked Nancy if she would like to come along.

            "I'd love to." Nancy said. Going through the maze of tunnels, Michelangelo took Nancy to the same rink that she was at before. Michelangelo offered Nancy a board again, but she said she just wanted to watch for right now. 

            Taking a seat on the side, Nancy watched Michelangelo go around a few times, and then he started doing flips and spins and turns. Nancy smile. Remembering the first time she tried to skateboard. Michelangelo slowed and stopped in front of Nancy.

            "Want to try again, I'll help you," Michelangelo offered and held out his hand. Nancy accepted his hand. Tentively, Nancy stepped onto the skateboard. Michelangelo kept a hold of just her hand as she pushed off. Nancy rolled along as Michelangelo walked beside her. 

            "So far so good," Nancy said, then leaned too far. The skateboard skidded out from under Nancy's feet. Michelangelo caught her before her face smashed into the ground. 

            "You okay?" Michelangelo asked.

            "Yeah," Nancy said. "I just spoke too soon." Michelangelo picked up the skateboard and sat down. Nancy sat beside him. "What are you thinking about?"

            "Shannon."

            "Oh, sorry." Nancy didn't want to drag up any negative memories.

            "It's okay, I was just thinking about how she wouldn't have dared set foot on a skateboard, or anything with wheels, besides a car." Michelangelo smiled. "She always said that she felt out of control if there were no brakes or she couldn't get her feet on the ground right away.

            "Growing up with Shredder, she never really got a chance to try many things a child would do."

            "Was Shredder the one who gave her scars on her legs," Nancy asked. Michelangelo sat back a moment surprised by the question. Then he stood up. 

            "I'm going to skate some more, do you want to?" Disappointed, Nancy nodded yes. Michelangelo watched as Nancy tried the skateboard again. Nancy was doing pretty well until she let out a startled gasp. Michelangelo saw her fall and the skateboard flip over. Slowly Nancy pushed herself up and tried to reach around under her left shoulder blade. There was a burning pain that she couldn't reach.

            Foot soldiers flooded the rink. Michelangelo jumped up and tried to keep them away from Nancy. Two reached her as Nancy got to her feet picking up the skateboard. As one attempted to grab her, Nancy swung the skateboard around as hard as she could and knocked one out of commission. Another one grabbed her from behind and made Nancy drop the skateboard. The foot soldier spun Nancy around, making her feel woozy and tossed her onto its shoulder. 

            Tossing aside the last foot soldier by him, Michelangelo looked around and saw Nancy being carried away. He ran over and swiped the soldier's feet out from under him. Nancy flew off to the side as Michelangelo took the last soldier out. Michelangelo turned and saw Nancy lying on the ground not moving. He ran over to her and picked her up.

~ Uh, oh, hope I don't have to end the story here. What's going to happen?


	11. Michelangelo remembers

Note~ Just kidding, I wouldn't end it there. I want to write more, but my idea's are drying up a bit. Please R & R, so I can get some more inspiration.

            "Nancy, Nancy," While holding her, Michelangelo felt something on Nancy's back. He pulled a feathered dart off of her. Looking back down, Michelangelo could see that Nancy was breathing. Quickly, Michelangelo took Nancy back home to the lair. The rooms was empty when he entered.

"Guys," Michelangelo yelled. "Master Splinter, anybody?" Getting frustrated at no response, Michelangelo looked at Nancy. A sweat had broken out on her forehead and there were no signs of her waking up. Upon further examination, Nancy's hands and body were covered in a cold sweat.

            Raphael stepped in from another sewer tunnel dressed in a trench coat and hat. Leonardo stepped out of Splinters room with Splinter. Immediately Splinter sent Leonardo to get Donatello. Everyone else followed Michelangelo. He put Nancy in her bed. He noticed that her breathing becoming labored. Donatello entered followed by Leonardo. Splinter gave Donatello the dart and he left to analyze it.

            "Leonardo, go get some wet cloths." Splinter stepped to where Michelangelo was to help lay Nancy down. Michelangelo took his hand  from her back, covered with blood, Splinter looked at Raphael. "Bandages quickly." Raphael stepped out. "Michelangelo, I need you to hold Nancy up so I can slip her shirt off." Michelangelo looked at Splinter not understanding why. "I need to look at where she was hurt." Michelangelo moved around to support Nancy from the front, which had him sitting on the bed. He helped Splinter ease her shirt off. Michelangelo leaned Nancy against him while Splinter looked at her back. 

            Where Nancy was hit was inflamed and bleeding lightly. Splinter sighed a small relief that the bleeding seemed to be stopping on it's own. Leonardo and Raphael came back in with the wet cloths and bandages. Splinter started to clean the wound then stopped.

            "Leonardo unsnap he bra," Splinter told him. "The straps are in the way I can't put the bandages on. Leonardo stepped around Michelangelo, grabbed the straps and tried to unhook them. Getting nowhere, Michelangelo got irritated by Leonardo's pulling, he pushed Leonardo's hands out of the way and unsnapped the three hooks. Carefully, Michelangelo and Splinter eased the strap off of her left arm. Michelangelo pulled the sheet up to cover Nancy from the front.

            With the bra strap out of the way, Splinter was able to wrap up Nancy's shoulder. When he finished, they put one of her nightshirts on and took the bra off the rest of the way.

            Donatello burst into the room, syringe in hand. He pushed Michelangelo aside and felt Nancy's pulse. It was going fast and irregular. Her labored breathing still continued. Pushing back the sleeve on Nancy's right arm, Donatello prepared to give Nancy the shot. Michelangelo grabbed Donatello's hand.

            "It's an antihistamine." At the other turtles blanks looks he continued. "Nancy is having a reaction to what she was shot with. Her throat is closing up on her and her lungs might fail." Hearing that, Michelangelo backed off. Donatello gave Nancy the shot and covered her arm back up.

            Everyone but Donatello left the room. Splinter went back to his room and the rest of the turtles sat down on the couch. Michelangelo rested his head in his hands and gave a big sigh. 

            "For a moment," Michelangelo started. "I was having flashbacks of when Shredder shot Shannon."

            Everyone was coming out of the movie theater, throwing popcorn at each other. Shannon walked by Leonardo, who was next to Michelangelo. Passing central park, the guys heard a scream and immediately jumped into action, Shannon followed. A girl, was being terrorized by foot soldiers. The turtles quickly took care of them when Shredder stepped out.

            "Shannon, come home with me, not with those freaks." Shredder demanded.

            "No, Daddy. What you are doing is wrong and I won't stand for it any longer." Shannon told him.

            "You better listen to me girl, do not make me angry." You could tell by his tone that he was already very upset.

            "No, I'm going to stay with the turtles." Shannon turned to walk to them, keeping her Dad in sight.

            "I warned you," Shredder yelled, and pulled out a small hand pistol. He aimed it and Shannon started running towards the turtles yelling no. As Shannon reached the turtles, she said something to Michelangelo, a shot rang out. Shannon slumped to the ground, her opened eyes staring at nothing. Everyone stood there stunned. Shredder tossed the pistol aside and ran off. Michelangelo dropped to his knee's and started shaking Shannon.

            "Tell him yourself, you can tell him yourself." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stopped and laid her body down. He looked at his brothers and saw that they too were crying.

            Donatello came over to the guys.

            "How is Nancy?" Michelangelo asked

            "She'll be okay. Her pulse has calmed and she can breath easier. Donatello paused for a breath. "Nancy might be out for a few days though, so were going to have to take turns to make sure she doesn't get worse."

            "I'll take the first watch."

            "But Mikey," Leonardo stopped him. "You've already been through enough tonight. Why don't you let one of us. . ." 

            "I said, I'll watch her, Leo," Michelangelo got a chair from the kitchen and set it up in Nancy's room. As he sat down, Leonardo came to the door.

            "I'm just trying to watch out for you." He told his brother.

            "I know, I just feel that I should be here." Michelangelo said. Leonardo nodded and went out, closing the door behind him. Michelangelo looked over Nancy and saw that she was breathing better and wasn't covered in sweat anymore. Sitting back in the chair, Michelangelo prepared himself for the long night.


	12. hope

~ Don't really have too much to say here's the next chapter.

            The next few days, the turtles each took turns watching over Nancy. On the forth day, Michelangelo was sitting next to Nancy. Studying her face he looked for any signs of her waking up.

            Nancy's eyes fluttered.

            Not sure of what he saw, Michelangelo brushed Nancy's hair back. Her eyes fluttered again, opened then closed.

            "Wake up, Nancy," Michelangelo whispered. "Come on, wake up." Nancy's eyes opened again and stayed open this time. They focused on Michelangelo. Nancy started to say his name but was interrupted by a coughing fit. Michelangelo helped Nancy sit up and held her until the coughing stopped. After Michelangelo got her a cup of water, she had him help her to get up to stretch. Nancy then sat back on the bed and realized that she was wearing a different shirt.

            "What happened to my shirt," Nancy looked around. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Do I dare ask about my bra? What happened at the skating rink? I remember falling off the skateboard and hitting a foot soldier with it, then it all gets fuzzy.

            "Splinter and I had to take your shirt and bra off, we were attacked." Nancy said oh, then gave Michelangelo a questioning look "Don't worry, I made sure to keep you covered. Nancy nodded and Raphael walked in.          

            "Hey Nancy, how are you feeling?"

            "Hungry," Nancy said. "Felt like I haven't eaten in days." Raphael and Michelangelo exchange glances.  

            "What," Nancy asked. Raphael put a hand on her right shoulder.

            "You've been out for four days." Raphael told her. Nancy shook her head and pushed her hair back. 

            "What happened exactly?" Michelangelo explained what happened and how he brought her back to the lair. By the time Michelangelo finished, Nancy had her hands clenched the sheets and she was shaking. Michelangelo put his arm around her and held her until she stopped shaking.

            "I'm sorry," Nancy said as she sat up. "I just wish I knew what he had in mind for me." Nancy took a deep breath. "But it's okay, I can be a big girl, I won't go crying in every corner." Raphael put his hand on Nancy's shoulder again.

            "We're all here for you," Raphael told her. Nancy put her hand on his and gave him a grateful smile.

            "Thanks," Nancy looked at Michelangelo and gave him a smile. Raphael left to go to bed, it was around two am. Nancy leaned on Michelangelo, his arms automatically went around her.

            "I don't mind being held though," Nancy said. "I don't feel so alone. But I do want to be strong."

            "Having someone there for you doesn't mean your weak. Being weak is giving in, giving up." Nancy lifted her head and looked up at Michelangelo. She had him lean down and kissed his cheek.

            "Thank you for everything," Nancy whispered. "No matter what happens I will never forget you." Michelangelo smiled and softly touched her hair.

            "You know with your hair like that you could pass for a Picasso picture." Nancy playfully pushed Michelangelo away and got up out of the bed.

            "Let's go get some grub," Nancy said. "I'm starving."


	13. Raphael remembers

~ Okay I remembered something. Not right now but later the rating will be moving up, I'm not exactly sure where to yet. Aside from that here's the part you've been waiting for.

            Raphael, watched Michelangelo and Nancy head out of the sewer. The past four days had everyone scared. They didn't want Nancy to follow Shannon's foot steps. Raphael remembers the night that Shannon had Donatello take her to the movie rental. She was near death when he found her.

            After Donatello came running in the lair, everyone went on a search. A few hours went by with no luck for anyone. They separated hoping to cover more ground separately. Raphael was passing by an alley when he heard soft whimpering. He investigated and thought he saw Shannon.

            "Shannon," He called out.

            "Raph is that you?" Shannon called.

            "Yeah," Raphael said. He started to walk towards her. "What happened?"

            "Don't come any closer," Shannon almost sounded hysterical. In a calmer voice she said. "I don't want anyone to see me."

            "We need to get you under cover, it's cold and wet out here." When Shannon didn't move, Raphael continued. "Shannon, please I can't let you . . ." As Shannon stepped out Raphael's voice halted. He didn't know if he could speak. Her pants were ripped and slashed like someone took a knife and cut them at lots of weird angles. 

            "What happened?" Raphael finally found his voice.

            "I don't want to talk about it right now," Shannon whispered. Her eyes were red from crying. "Could you please take me to the lair?"

Raphael quickly took Shannon there and left her in the care of Splinter. He went back up and met his brothers back at where they split up. Everyone arranged to meet there before they split up. They came home to find both of Shannon's legs in bandages. When she tried to walk it was so stiff. Every step was pain for her.

Raphael shook the memory away. He didn't want to remember what happened, what she had said. Raphael turned off the light and went to bed.


	14. practice

~ Hello everyone, Hope your weather is good. It's nice and fridged here. I'm brainstorming really good lately so I'm going to start posting two chapters at a time if I get them typed up fast enough. Please R & R and let me know if the story sounds good or not.

            When everyone got up the next morning. Michelangelo and Nancy were sound asleep. Splinter let Michelangelo sleep in while his brothers went to practice. Halfway through practice, Nancy woke up. She put on some sweat pants, ate, and went to watch practice. What the guys were doing looked simple enough, so Nancy started to copy them. Splinter noticed out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Practice ended and Nancy was sweating profusely. The guys notice and went over to make sure she was okay.

            "Yeah," Nancy said, wiping her brow. "I was just trying to copy what you were doing." Nancy took a moment for breath. "It is a lot harder than it looks."

            "You can practice with us if you like." Leonardo said. "Couldn't she, Sensei?" Splinter help up his hand.

            Let me talk to Nancy." Splinter said. The guy's left and Splinter indicated Nancy should sit by him.

            "How are you feeling?" He asked.

            "My muscles feel a little tired. Other than that, I feel fine." Nancy said.

            "No dizziness," Splinter asked. "You don't feel faint?" Nancy shook her head no. Splinter went over to the wall and took down a green bandana. "Well put your hair up and legs begin."

            "Really?" Nancy was thrilled. Splinter nodded yes and Nancy went to put her hair up. When she returned, Nancy's hair was in a pony tale with the rest of the bandana woven in and out of her hair.

            "Now this isn't going to be wax on, wax off kinda thing, is it?" Nancy asked. Splinter laughed.

            "No, I have no car to wax and no fence to paint." At Nancy's confused look, Splinter shrugged and said, "Michelangelo loves that movie." With that, Nancy's first lesson began. At the end, Splinter put a towel around Nancy's shoulders and patted her back. 

            "Not bad for your first time," Splinter complimented her.

            "Thanks." Nancy replied. Stepping out of the practice room, Splinter went to make some tea. Michelangelo was up and let out a whistle when he saw Nancy. She looked down at herself and laughed. During practice, she traded her sweat pants for shorts and had a sleeveless crop top on. She sat next to Michelangelo and leaned on him.

            "Here you go," Nancy said.

            "You're all sweaty," Michelangelo said.

            "Yeah, I'm sharing my work with you." Michelangelo playfully pushed Nancy away and she pushed back. They did this back and forth a few times then Nancy got up and pounced on Michelangelo. 

            "Are you ticklish?" She asked, tickling him. Sure enough he was. As Nancy tickled, he kept trying to grab her hands, but she was able to wriggle them loose again. Raphael and Leonardo walked into the living room and saw Michelangelo being tickled mercilessly. Looking at each other, they reached a wordless agreement and lifted Nancy off of Michelangelo, one arm each.

            "Guys, hey come on, I had the upper hand," Nancy said. Try as she might, she wasn't getting out of their grip.

            "We know," Raphael said. "Go ahead Mikey." Nancy gasped as he started to tickle her.

            "Ahh, mercy, mercy," Nancy yelled between laughter. "You win."

            "And why should I show mercy." Michelangelo asked.

            "Because." Laughter, "because you love me?" Nancy tried. Michelangelo stopped.

            "Maybe," Michelangelo said. Raphael and Leonardo were holding Nancy off the ground. Michelangelo circled his arms around her waist as they let go. Nancy and Michelangelo stood there for a moment, face to face.


	15. a job

~ here's the next chapter, this one is short.

Hey guys," Donatello called. "Where's Nancy?" Michelangelo and Nancy broke away from each other. 

      "I'm here Donni," she called.

      "I have a surprise for you," Donatello said. "From all of us." He handed some papers to Nancy, looked through them and found an ID card, Birth Certificate and a social security card. Nancy looked up at Donatello.

      "Leonardo told me that you were talking about getting a job," he told her. "And I got your last name from Raph." Nancy looked to Raphael.

      "You remembered it," Nancy commented. He gave her a smile and a nod.

      "Well," Donatello continued, "I figured that you need those." Nancy stood there for a moment then bounced over to Donatello. She gave him a big hug saying, thank you over and over again.

      "And," Donatello said. Nancy stood back. "I got you an interview." Donatello explained that it was a restaurant and how to get there. The interview was at eight am the next morning.

      It was near the end of the interview and Nancy was nervous.

      "Well, Ms. Summers," the manager Greg continued. "I am pleased to say that you can start next week. Monday nine am. I suggest that you go over to the shop next door to buy a blouse and dark blue skirt. It has to be mid-thigh length, A styleou have any questions?" Nancy shook her head no and went to get the clothes she would need.


	16. unexpected

~Okay everyone, here's new chapter I got typed up. Please, please R/R and let me know what you think. Happy reading!

      Every morning, Nancy would get up early to practice, and then she would go to work. At night, she would come home to the lair and spend her evenings with the guys until they went out on patrol. Tonight on TV, there was a special news bulletin.

      "Welcome to channel three news." This was the anchor. "We're following up on a light post that fell onto a pedestrian after it was cut. The culprits were a group of teenagers who thought it would be funny, if a light post were to fall over." Then pictures of the boys were shone as they were carted off to jail.

      Michelangelo and Nancy were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, tossing popcorn into each other's mouths. At least attempting to. Raphael on the easy chair asked them to toss him a piece.

      "Open your mouth," Nancy said. Raphael did and Michelangelo and Nancy threw popcorn as fast as they could at him. Raphael raised his arms to fend off the attack, then Michelangelo and Nancy stopped. Nancy put her bowl down and sighed. 

      "What's wrong?" Michelangelo asked.

      "I want to go do something, go out." Nancy said. Raphael thought for a moment then stood up.

      "I know what we can do," he said. Nancy and Michelangelo followed him to the sewer. Raphael approached a large pile of rags, He moved them to reveal his motorcycle.

      "Oh, wow," Nancy said. It was already dark out side. The helmets Raphael had were too big for Nancy, so Michelangelo and Raphael put Nancy in the middle. The night flew by. Nancy would swear at that time that she could fly.

      Raphael slowed to a stop at Central Park. Nancy stretched her legs as the guys his the motorcycle. A small lake was nearby, Nancy went over to look at it. Raphael and Michelangelo came up behind her to see what she was doing.

      "You know the water is so . . ." Nancy turned to stand, lost her footing and fell into the water. Standing up, it was only knee deep, she shivered. ". . . cold," Nancy finished her thought. The guys laughed at her. Nancy started splashing them and they soon were too in the lake. With all their fun, they didn't notice a figure coming towards them. 

      "Nancy." All three turned around, in the water. Shredder was standing there.

      "Come home, Nancy," he said. "You don't belong with those freaks."

      "I already have a home," Michelangelo put his arm around Nancy and she took Raphael's hand. "It's with the turtles and not with you."

      "Nancy you don't understand," Shredder started.

      "I think I understand very well," Nancy interrupted. "You kidnap me from my mother and stepfather to use me against the turtles, all because I look like Shannon." A look of pain crossed Shredders eyes.

      "That wasn't the only reason," Shredder said. Nancy just stood there in the water. "You're my daughter, too."

      "No, no way," Nancy said. "You're just trying to mess with me.

      "It's true," Shredder said. "Why do you think you and Shannon look so much alike?"

      "It's not possible," Nancy said. The turtles moved Nancy out of the water, out of Shredders reach. "My mom told me that my father. . ."

      "Came down from New York," Shredder interrupted. "And met your mother. We were lovers, but when she got pregnant, I put space between us. I don't think she ever realized that she gave birth to twins. I took Shannon at birth, and left you." Nancy's legs couldn't support her anymore, as she leaned in Michelangelo's arms. Raphael had slipped away.

      "How could you have known," Nancy whispered. "Unless, unless. . . it's true." Nancy swallowed, took a breath and looked at Michelangelo. "Please take me home," Nancy looked at Shredder. "Right now, my home is with the turtles." Shredder was starting to get angry.

      "No, Nancy," Shredder shouted. "You're irrational. You're coming home with me.

      "No," Michelangelo said. Stepping back with Nancy. Raphael came up next to them with his motorcycle. "Her home is with us, dude." He put on a helmet, and lifted Nancy in his arms. "You heard her." Raphael revved up the motorcycle, and Michelangelo jumped on putting Nancy between them. Shredder yelled in anger as they sped off into the night. Nancy held tight onto Michelangelo's arm, watching everything speed by with glazed eyes. Back in the lair, Nancy started sniffling.

      "Nanc, don't cry," Michelangelo said softly.

      "I'm not," Nancy said. "I'm cold," but she was lying. Nancy was crying inside. Crying out the hurt she felt, the cold, and the emptiness. Giving a shaky sigh, Nancy went to take a warm shower. She stayed in there for a few minutes crying silently, letting the tears fall down her cheeks mingle with the water. A knock on the door startled her.

      "Nanc, you okay in there?" It was Michelangelo. Nancy took a few deep breaths.

      "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," she called. Nancy finished and got into the dry clothes she brought in with her. Raphael had gone to bed, Michelangelo waited for her. He walked Nancy to her room and sat next to her on the bed. Michelangelo tucked some of Nancy's hair behind her ear, and turned her face towards him.

      "Knowing that Shredder is your father doesn't change how I feel about you," Michelangelo said.

      "How do you feel?" Nancy asked.

      "Let me think of the right way to tell you," Michelangelo responded. Nancy nodded. Leaving the room Michelangelo turned to Nancy. "Goodnight Nanc." She looked, didn't even realized that he had gotten up.

      "Don't leave me," Nancy said. "Please, stay with me? At least until I fall asleep." Michelangelo walked back to the bed as Nancy crawled under the covers. He sat with her until her breathing became regular, and quietly, left her room.

Good? Let me know.


	17. save the best for last

~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This is a short chapter but the next will be up soon. What am I saying, I always get new chapters up quickly.

At practice the next morning, Nancy told everyone that she had an announcement to make. Michelangelo and Raphael already knew what about, but they kept quiet.

"Well last night I found out some very unexpected information." Nancy stopped and sighed. Michelangelo went and put his arm around her to show his support. Nancy gave him a grateful smile then continued. "Shredder revealed that he's my father." At that Nancy told them about last night and how he was able to back up his claim. When she finished, Leonardo and Donatello looked a little surprised.

"Well at least that explains why you two look so much alike," Donatello said. "You're twins." Nancy nodded.

"Yeah, and the thing is, I always talked about having a twin sister," Nancy sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I even begged my mother for one."

"Are you feeling alright, since hearing this news?" Splinter asked Nancy. She nodded yes, and insisted that they continue with practice as usual. Right afterwards, Nancy left to go to work. It wasn't that busy and Nancy kept dazing off. She tried to keep busy so she wouldn't think about it, even wiping the same tables over again. As soon as work was finished, she clocked off to go home. 

Coming inside the lair, Nancy was surprised to find it empty, even Splinter was gone. Nancy turned on the TV and flipped threw some channels. With a shudder, Nancy flipped off the TV remembering that was how this all started. A restless night at home, led to the meeting of her father, The Shredder.

Ironically though, she couldn't have been happier. Living in the lair with the turtles for the past six months were nothing but fun. She looked forward to practice every morning, and she wasn't a morning person. The only thing troubling Nancy was that there was no way to let her parents know she was okay.

Nancy went to the kitchen to turn on the radio. She turned the volume up high, so she wouldn't feel how empty the lair was. Having nothing else to do, Nancy started cleaning up the kitchen. She danced and sang as she went on, not noticing someone had come in the lair. Nancy was ready to start in the living room when their eyes met.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June _

Sometimes the sun goes round the moon

I see the passion in your eyes

Sometimes it's all a big surprise

Slowly they walked towards each other and reached their hands out.

__

Cause there was a time when all I did was wish

You'd tell me this was love

It's not the way I hoped or how I planned

But somehow it's enough

Touching hands, Michelangelo drew Nancy in his arms.

__

And now were standing face to face

Isn't this world a crazy place

Just when I thought our chance had passed

You go and save the best for last

Nancy closed her eyes as their lips touched.


	18. choices

~ Hello readers and good day to you. Lady Dakaina is right things are okay going to get more interesting as I go on. How interesting you ask, well read on to find out.

Starting the next day, Michelangelo would meet Nancy right after work and walk her home. This happened for a week until the guys started to notice that Michelangelo and Nancy were more than just keen with each other. They would go to the movies, walk around Central Park together. One evening after Michelangelo walked Nancy home, they were sitting on the couch together.

"What was it like," Michelangelo asked, "Growing up with out a dad?"

"When I was younger, I never really noticed," Nancy said. She rested her elbows on her knees and continued with a smile.

"My mother always traveled when I was younger. One of my favorite places was Hershey, Pennsylvania. Then we made our way up to Washington State and my mother met Ronald, Ronald Summers.

"I was fifteen and that's when it clicked, I never knew my father. Eventually they got married and I came to know him as dad."

"I've never been out of New York," Michelangelo said. "Master Splinter would tell us lots of stories about Japan." Nancy shivered. "Are you cold," Michelangelo asked. 

"A little, I'll be okay." Nancy leaned back on the couch. Michelangelo put his arm on the back of the couch. Slowly their eyes started to droop, and then they were fast asleep.

Leonardo was the first one up the next morning. He liked to get up a few minutes earlier to be ready for practice. On his way to the practice room, Leonardo paused when he saw Michelangelo and Nancy on the couch. Nancy was cuddled up on Michelangelo's chest with his arm around her.

"I think they're getting serious," Donatello said to Leonardo. He had come up from behind. Leonardo nodded and went into the practice room, Donatello followed. Michelangelo was the first to wake up and realized that Nancy was leaning on him. He gently shook her to wake her for practice.

"Nanc, time to get up," Michelangelo said softly. Nancy mumbled something and waved am arm like she was trying to push someone behind her away. "Nanc, practice, Splinter will be there soon." Nancy yawned this time and opened her eyes. 

"Remind me why I agreed to practice," she asked.

"Because you like it," Michelangelo said.

"Oh, yeah." Nancy stretched, gave Michelangelo a kiss and went to change. She didn't see Splinter standing in his doorway, but Michelangelo did. He blushed slightly when his Sensei beckoned him to go into his room. Inside Splinter shut the door and turned to face Michelangelo.

"I just want to ask you a question," Splinter started. "Do you think it is wise to have her fall for you when we are working to get her back home to her world?"

"But Sensei," Michelangelo said. "I care very deeply for her too. In fact I think I'm falling in lo. . ." Splinter stopped Michelangelo before he could finish. 

"I don't want Nancy hurt, I have grown very fond of her, but most of all, is I don't want you hurt, my son." Michelangelo thought that his heart was going to break. "You can skip practice this morning if you like but just think about what I said.

"Yes, Sensei." Michelangelo got up. He felt like he had a lump of lead in his chest where his heart should have been. Leaving Splinter's room, Michelangelo walked out of the lair. Nancy joined the rest of the guys in the practice room.


	19. missing

"Hey, where's Mikey?" Nancy asked. 

"Michelangelo went out, he will be back later." Splinter said as he entered and began practice. The whole time, Nancy was distracted and almost got herself hurt. Splinter dismissed her early when it became apparent that her concentration wasn't going to improve. At work that day, it was really busy, so she didn't have time to dwell with her thoughts. When the end of her shift, Michelangelo wasn't waiting for her as usual. Nancy figured that matched the rest of the day and went home. 

Dinner came and went and there was no sign of Michelangelo. Everyone was starting to get worried and Splinter felt guilty. Nancy noticed. The turtles went above to look for their brother, Nancy asked Splinter if she could talk to him. He sat down with her on the couch and he waited for Nancy's questions.

"What happened to Michelangelo this morning, Splinter?" He sighed and shook his head.

"I never met for Michelangelo to disappear." Nancy gave Splinter a confused look and he continued. "I asked him to evaluate the relationship growing between you too. I saw you kiss him this morning." Nancy's cheeks flushed, but she urged Splinter to go on. "I asked him if it would be fair to let you fall for him, when we are trying to get you home." Nancy sat back now, understanding. Ever since she had been there, the whole point was to get her home. But did she even want to go home anymore?

"I understand what you mean, Master Splinter." This was the first time Nancy referred to him that way. "But I don't think that it is your fault that he is missing." Master Splinter gave her a smile.

"I also want you to know that I have some to care for you, as I have for my sons," Master Splinter told her. "I shall miss you once you are gone." Nancy leaned forward and hugged Master Splinter. 

"I care for you too, Master Splinter, for all of you. I'm even falling for your son, Michelangelo." They both sat back and sighed. "Something must have happened to him." Leonardo burst in, paper in hand.

"Leo, what did you find?" Nancy went to him. Splinter stood up from the couch. Leonardo gave Nancy the note. She started to read it out loud:

__

Dear Nancy, 

I see you day after day with this turtle and I do not approve if it. I have taken him and sent him to your world. If you ever want to see him again, meet me where you meet the turtle each day at mid-night tonight.

Sincerely, 

Your Father

Nancy sat down on the couch and put the note down. She balled her fist together, then took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Getting angry is not going to help the situation.

"What are you going to do?" Leonardo asked.

"Go get him," she responded.


	20. Nancy's world

~ Pushes Raphael towards the technodrome, "Sorry Raph, you and Mikey got to switch places." I said. "What!?" Raphael flips me on his shoulder and carries me away. "I don't think so," Raphael says. "Sorry guys," I say, "I tried. 

Michelangelo shook his head and stood up. The last thing he remembers is that he decided what he's going to do and then everything went black. Looking around, Michelangelo saw trees. Nothing but trees everywhere. Michelangelo saw some houses in the distance and started walking towards them. A sign on a pole caught his attention and Michelangelo stopped. It had a picture of Nancy on it.

"If you have any information on the disappearance of Nancy Summers please call 555-8871," Michelangelo read out loud. He took the poster then jumped behind bushes when he saw people. 'Wait a minute, Nancy said that we were famous here.' Stepping out, Michelangelo cautiously made his way up to a house and knocked. A woman opened the door and gave Michelangelo a weird look.

"Hey there," Michelangelo said. He held up Nancy's poster. "Do you know where her house is?" The lady pointed a few houses down then shut the door. Michelangelo went to Nancy's house and looked at it for a moment. It was a white house with green trim, one story. Green grass framed the front yard, with stepping-stones through it leading to the back gate. Nervously, Michelangelo went up and knocked. A woman, who could have passed as Shannon and Nancy's older sister, opened the door. She gasped when she saw him and put a hand over her heart.

"Your, your. . ." She couldn't complete the sentence.

"A mutant turtle," Michelangelo finished for her. 

"I was going to say Michelangelo, but you're a man in a costume, right?" Michelangelo hoped that she wouldn't faint.

"Oh," Michelangelo said. "I know where your sister is." The woman smiled slightly.

"I'm her mother, Michelangelo," Mrs. Summers responded. "But thank you. Please come in and tell me what you know about Nancy." Michelangelo went into the front room and looked around in awe. There was a fireplace a couch set and a piano. The only other human dwelling he had seen was April's apartment.

They sat down on the couch and Michelangelo explained about how Nancy was kidnapped by Shredder, escaped and had been staying with them. He didn't mention Shannon, or their relationship. When he finished, Mrs. Summers took a breath.

"I have to admit Michelangelo, that if you were not here before me that it all would be very hard to believe." Mrs. Summers shook her head. "It's still hard to believe."

"I know it is Mrs. Summers, but now Shredder is mad that Nancy is siding with us instead of with him, so he kidnapped me and sent me here. What he hopes to accomplish by doing that, I have no idea," Michelangelo said. Mrs. Summers stood up.

"My husband will be home soon. Why don't you go wait in Nancy's room, while I try to talk to him about this?" Michelangelo nodded and let Mrs. Summers lead the way. They passed a spacious kitchen and into the hallway. Pictures of Nancy during various stages in her life framed the walls. At the end of the hall, Mrs. Summers opened the room on the left and let Michelangelo in. 

Everything screamed Nancy at him. There was a daybed to the immediate right, a chest of dresser drawers to the left, next to the closet. Pictures were on the wall all over. There was one of him and his brothers, autographed. He smiled at that. A TV was set up in a corner along with some movies. Looking Michelangelo found the ones Nancy had told him about. He popped the first movie in and sat back.


	21. home again

~Thanks again to ziptango for the review. Everyone else, when you've read this, please let me know how I am doing.

Nancy was already at the meeting place and it was only eleven fifty. She leaned against the wall staring at a streetlight, when someone tapped her shoulder. Nancy turned expecting Shredder, but instead found a man with a shaved head and vest was standing next to her. When Nancy backed up reflexively the man grinned yellow teeth at her, as he stepped forward. Remembering what Master Splinter had taught her, Nancy sprang into action.

Nancy faked a step to the right, dropped and kicked the guy's feet out from under him. Growling, he got up and charged at Nancy. She stepped out of the way and he ran into the wall. Nancy then slammed his head into the wall again, which knocked him out. Clapping was heard then Shredder came into view.

"Now, finish him off," Shredder commanded. Nancy gave him a yeah, right look.

"Did you try to pick put men for Shannon as well?" Nancy asked. "Because if you did it sucks." Instead of waiting for an answer, Nancy got right to the point.

"Where's Michelangelo?" Nancy demanded.

"Of course," Shredder stated. "All for the mutant." With a swirl of his cape, Shredder took Nancy to the technodrome. There, Kraing was at the main control panel. Nancy made a bit of a face, shook herself, and looked at Shredder.

"Go and get the mutant turtle," Shredder said. "Once you find him return with him in twenty four hours. If you send him back alone, he won't live to see the next day. If you don't find him in twenty-four hours, return, or I'll take out his brothers one by one. They'll be lost with out their brother and apparently got attached to you as well." Nancy hung her head, knowing he was right. Shredder laughed

"So it seems that you helped me after all." Nancy glared at him while Shredder went to the control panel and typed something in. On the screen night appeared, Nancy's house came into view. Shredder picked Nancy up and pushed her through the portal. She looked back and saw Shredder in the technodrome, surrounded by a glimmer. Then it faded.

Nancy looked up at the house. 'No better place to begin than at home.' The house would be locked up right now and Nancy didn't have her keys. Her car had been put in the driveway though. Nancy walked up to her car and jostled the door handle and found that her parents had locked it. Just when Nancy thought it wasn't going to open, the lock sprang. Under the drivers seat Nancy found what she was looking for, the spare house key.

Quietly as she could, Nancy entered the house and went to her room. Nancy stopped short as her heart thudded in her chest. Then Nancy let out a sigh of relief. Michelangelo was asleep on her bed. Nancy looked at her TV and saw that Michelangelo had watched all three of the movies, all not rewound or put back in their covers.

A piece of paper was on the floor. Nancy picked it up and realized that it was a missing persons poster for her. Nancy sighed and looked over at her old book bag. She knew what she had to do. Emptying the book bag, Nancy opened her clothes drawer and took out her favorite sweater. Slowly she put it in the book bag, feeling kind of numb that she might never see this room again, that she wouldn't see her parents again. Nancy's gaze fell on Michelangelo breathing softly as he slept and she took a breath. 

I'm doing this all for you, giving up my family, everything I know. Nancy's radio in the corner of her room had some cd's in a rack next to it. She grabbed almost all of them and a long time favorite book. From her photo albums, Nancy grabbed a picture of her parents and tucked it in the pages.

_Goodbye to you _

Goodbye to everything, that I knew

You are the one I love

The one thing that I'm going to try to hold on to

A picture stuck in the side of a mirror called to Nancy. It was her best friend, Mary and she. Nancy took the picture down and wrote a note on the back.

__

Dear Mary,

From this point on, I'll be far away, yet somehow close. I'll be with those that care very much about me and will keep me safe. I can't explain it now, because I don't have the room or the time, I must move fast. Please trust me in this and believe me. If I ever see you again, I'll try to explain what happened. I'll never forget you.

Nancy

Nancy looked at the photograph and them tossed it onto the desktop.

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time _

I want my family and I want yours to

The time has come to make a decision now 

Nancy looked around the room and felt like she was going to cry.

_Goodbye to you _

Goodbye to everything that I knew

I gave it up for love

For the one I have to hold on to.

As Nancy turned around she looked at the door and nearly lost her breath.

~ The lyrics from the song above are slightly altered from Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch. I unfortunately do not own or make money off of it.


	22. meetings

~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, ::Throws presents:: gifts for everyone. Okay, on with the story. This is a long chapter but I'm sure that's okay with everyone. :o)

"Mom," Mrs. Summers just stood there, white as a sheet. Nancy fell into her mother's arms, giving in and letting the tears fall. Mrs. Summers held her daughter until she stopped crying.

"Nancy," her mother whispered. "Tell me what happened." Nancy quickly relayed the same story that Michelangelo told Mrs. Summers. She did mention Shannon and Shredder and the conditions on why she was there. When Nancy finished, Mrs. Summers sighed and looked over at Michelangelo.

"So you won't be staying home." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sadly Nancy shook her head. "You must care a great deal for him if you are willing to go back. Especially under the circumstances." Nancy gave her mother a small smile.

"I don't know if you would believe me if I told you. . ."

"That you're in love with a mutant turtle that you were crazy over as a kid and still are crazy over? It's definitely a surprise but finding one on the doorstep this morning was a surprise to." Mrs. Summers touched her daughter's cheek.

"Besides, I believe that you'll do what is best. I love you, your dad and I both do." Mrs. Summers took her hand down. 

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Mrs. Summers nodded. Nancy pulled a folded picture out of her pocket. Still half folded, Nancy showed the picture of Shredder, in normal clothes, to her mom. Mrs. Summers gasped and brought a hand to her mouth.

"You know him?" Nancy asked softly. Mrs. Summers nodded.

"That is your father, honey." Mrs. Summers shook her head. "He's older here, but it's still him." Her mother let out a small laugh. "No one believes me, but I could have sworn that I had twins. Where did you get this picture?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Remember that I told you about Shannon?" Nancy asked. 

"Yes, Shredder's daughter," Mrs. Summers said.

"This is Shredder," Nancy told her mom. Mrs. Summer's eyes widened as she took in this knowledge. Nancy unfolded the rest of the picture to reveal Shannon's identical face. Mrs. Summers took the picture, gripping it as to make sure it wouldn't disappear. A single tear edged out of her eye and slid down her cheek.

"Keep it, mom." Nancy said.

"Here," a different voice called, startling Nancy and Mrs. Summers. Michelangelo was sitting up on the bed, watching them. He handed Mrs. Summers the polaroid. "This is Shannon with my brothers and me." Mrs. Summers took the picture and held it to her heart. She looked between the two then leaned against the wall.

"So you have less than twenty four hours to prepare?" Mrs. Summers asked. Nancy nodded. "Well what do you need?" In reality, Mrs. Summers wanted to chain Nancy up and throw her in the closet. But Mrs. Summers knew from experience that if her daughter was determined, she would become another Houdini, and escape from there. This is the most determined that Mrs. Summers had ever seen Nancy.

The book bag was only half full. Mrs. Summers suggested that Nancy wrap her shirts around the cd's so they wouldn't brake in case they fell. As Nancy looked around her room Mrs. Summers woke her husband up and told him what was going on. Mr. Summers was astounded but knew Nancy like her mother. 

Michelangelo was going through Nancy dresser and pulled out a lacy bra, and put it on his head. He purposely walked in front of Nancy.

"Mikey, what?" Nancy was baffled for a moment before she laughed and jumped to get her bra back. A stern, humph, from the door, stopped them both to turn and find Nancy's father staring at Michelangelo's head. Quickly, Michelangelo took the bra off and handed it to Nancy and gave her dad a smile. Nancy snickered until her father relaxed and laughed. Even though he wasn't her biological dad, she thought of him as her real dad anyways.

Nancy looked around and decided to take the movies too. Once everything was wrapped and packed securely, she sat down and looked at her room once more. Michelangelo was still there. Nancy's parents could be heard in the kitchen making coffee. They didn't want to sleep since their daughter was home. Nancy had Michelangelo follow her to her parent's room and she picked up the phone. Dialing a number it rang and she handed the phone to Michelangelo.

"Ask for Mary," Nancy whispered. Michelangelo looked a bit baffled but nodded his head anyways. A female picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi," Michelangelo stammered. "Is Mary home?"

"Yeah, who's this?" the voice asked. Michelangelo looked at Nancy completely lost. She thought then whispered to him what to say.

"This is Mikey, Nancy's boyfriend." Michelangelo said.

"Right, and I'm going out with Raphael."

"Whoa, how did you know my brother?" Michelangelo was confused now. Nancy realized who he was talking to and grabbed the phone laughing.

"Mary, this is Nancy, don't . . ."

"NANCY!" 

"Scream," Nancy finished holding the earpiece away from her ear. She shook her head and brought the phone close again. "Come over to my house, don't tell anyone that you've seen me or anything, okay?"

"Yeah, but why?" Mary asked.

"I'll explain when you get here." And Nancy just hung up. "I'm sorry Mikey, I had to make sure that no one else knows I'm here or we won't be able to leave." Nancy explained what Shredder said to her and Michelangelo's face got angrier and angrier. He looked like he was ready to explode he was so mad. Then he took a breath and calmed himself down.

"We'll get out of this Nancy, and I'll get you back home," Michelangelo said. Nancy's breath caught in her throat. Then a whirlwind of black hair tackled Michelangelo onto the floor.

"Ohmygod, you're real, you're really real?" Michelangelo looked at the girl with a look of 'help me.' Nancy went over and pried the girl off of Michelangelo and helped him up.

"Mary, meet Michelangelo," Nancy said to her friend. 

"So your not some guy in a costume?" Mary went up and pulled on Michelangelo's bandana, and tried to see if his face would come off like a mask.

"Oww, no, hey," Michelangelo tried to fend her off but she kept going then stepped back. Michelangelo grabbed Nancy, putting her between Mary and him. 

"I have a long story to tell you and a short time to tell it in." Nancy started at the beginning about Shari's and told Mary everything. A couple parts made Michelangelo blush, but he let Nancy finish. At the end, Mary sat up taking in a deep breath.

"Wow, that was amazing." Mary said. "I'm sorry Michelangelo about the way I acted."

"Yeah I forgot to tell you that Mary was a fellow Ninja Turtle fan." Nancy said to him. 

"So you like my brother, Raph?" Michelangelo asked. Mary nodded. Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders. "Cool."

"Nancy, would it be okay if I was, what I mean is I was wondering if I could be there with you when you leave?" Mary quickly rambled on. "I mean I know you can't take me with you but I want to be there for you." Nancy got up and hugged her best friend. 

"You can stay, and see my real father," Nancy said. "But his outfit though," Nancy shuddered. "I prefer the guy in the movies."

The day passed with Nancy explaining in more detail how the turtles have taken care of her and yes Michelangelo is real. Before they knew it, night had fallen. They all went outside as the portal opened. Wind blew the girls hair around them. Mary stood with her mouth gaping open. 

"Oh, wow," Mary, said. Mrs. Summers saw Shredder and took a hold of Mr. Summers arm to steady herself.

"Peter," Mrs. Summers stated.

"Alice," Shredder replied. "But now you know my real name." Mrs. Summers jumped forward ready to scratch Shredder's eyes out. No one could move fast enough to stop her except, Michelangelo. She struggled against him as he held her away from Shredder. 

"Mrs. Summers, stop," Michelangelo yelled. "Do you want to get yourself killed? In front of your daughter?" Mrs. Summers stopped struggling and let Michelangelo take her back to her husband. Before he could walk away, she whispered something, and he nodded. Michelangelo went in first, Shredder grabbed him and held a clawed fist to his neck. Mary and Nancy were standing in front of Nancy's parents, holding hands like they used to through school.

"You're turn, Nancy," Shredder said. As she stepped away from everyone, Mrs. Summers moaned her name and fainted. Mary went to help Mr. Summers take Nancy's mom inside. Nancy watched them go in, then stood tall and walked through. Mr. Summers and Mary watched from the window as the portal faded.


	23. prisoners

~ Thanks for all the reviews your all wonderful. My brain has been yelling at me to type more chapters because I'm just getting loads and loads of now idea's and… I'm actually thinking about starting another story :o) When I have it ready, I'm going to post a preview chapter and see if it's worth continuing. Anywho, on with the story -

Shredder kept a hold of Michelangelo, blades at his throat. The foot soldiers didn't have to hold Nancy, as long as Shredder had Michelangelo, he had nothing to worry about.

They were escorted to a jail like cell and threw Nancy in one and Michelangelo in the other. Nancy put her book bag down then reached through the bars to touch Michelangelo's hands. They stood there. Holding each other not saying a word.

Down at the lair, Raphael paced while Leonardo and Donatello watched. They had been arguing about storming into the technodrome, somehow, and rescuing Nancy and Michelangelo. Leonardo had argued about how that was a bad idea because according to the note, both of them would be in Nancy's world. Frustrated, Raphael turned to pacing while Leonardo and Donatello sat and fidgeted.

"Come one guys," Raphael started again, then got an idea. "You know what, I'm going to go up top and see if I can find anything. You got the note from a foot soldier Leo, so there might be another one waiting around." Leonardo was surprised that Raphael thought of that.

"You're right," Leonardo said.

"Oh, I'm right," Raphael repeated. Went to get his hat and trench coat, then turned to walk out. "About time someone listens to me around here." Leonardo shook his head thinking that his brother was the same hotheaded teenager he was seven years ago. Master Splinter was in his room, meditating, seeing if he could gain any insight for the situation. Leonardo was doing that earlier but then starting having a hard time sitting still.

Back in the technodrome, Nancy and Michelangelo were still in the cells, sitting on the floor next to each other. 

"Mikey?" Nancy asked. 

"Yeah," Michelangelo responded.

"I don't know," Nancy sighed. "I just almost wish that something would happen instead of this waiting." Shredder came into view at that point. He wasn't wearing his armor.

"Well if you want out of this prison," Shredder started. "Then say that you'll help me finish off this turtle and his other mutant freaks." Nancy stood up and walked up to the front of her prison.

"I will never join you," Nancy said through clenched teeth. "It makes me sick to know my father, biological father is a man, no a boy, who has an obsession to kill, four mutated ninja turtles, instead of standing up for what is right and just." The next thing Nancy knew was that she was laying on the floor of her cell and Michelangelo was screaming at Shredder. It took her a moment to realize that he had punched her hard enough to knock her over. 

Nancy sat up slowly and touched her cheek lightly. It felt hot and already starting to swell. The back of her head ached as well from hitting the floor. Nancy realized that Michelangelo was talking to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying. Then everything went black.

Slowly Nancy woke up with her head throbbing. Sitting up Nancy put a hand on her head and looked around. She was still in the cell where she had passed out.

"Nancy," Michelangelo got her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Did you get the number from the truck that ran over me then back up over my head?" Nancy asked then stood up, trying to gain back her equilibrium. She stumbled over by Michelangelo's cell and he took her hand. 

"There's ice that he threw in a few minutes after you passed out." Michelangelo pointed. Nancy found the bag was half melted but still cold and put it on her cheek. She flinched as the cold touched it but held it there.

"I feel like I got a grapefruit in my mouth," Nancy said.

"Shh, don't talk," Michelangelo said. "In a few minutes I'm going to have you take the ice off, then put it back on. We'll keep doing that until it's all melted. Nancy nodded her head. 

"What did my mom say to you?" Nancy asked.

"She told me to take good care of her baby girl," Michelangelo replied, putting his hand on Nancy's other cheek. " I told her that I'd be honored to take care of someone as special as you. Now no more talking."

Shredder came back in a little while after the bag was melted and walked back up to Nancy's cage. He saw that there was a bruise forming on her left cheek but the swelling wasn't as bad.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Shredder asked.

"Yes," Nancy said. "I shouldn't stand so close to the front of the cage when I'm telling the truth about you." Shredder growled at that and yelled for some foot to come in. Nancy's heart started to pound harder. She wouldn't give in to him, but she really didn't want to get hit again. Shredder gave some order to the foot and as they turned to leave, he turned back to Nancy.

"The next lesson will not go so easy," Shredder said.


	24. the warehouse

~ Things are heating up, not boiling yet, but we'll get to that point soon, I promise. :o)

Raphael returned to the lair a few hours later with nothing. No note, no foot soldiers, not even a purse-snatcher to take his aggression out on. This evening would be the third night Michelangelo was gone and the second night for Nancy. Raphael went inside the practice room, and started working his anger out on the dummy they used for practice. 

Leonardo saw Raphael go in and he knew what was going on. They would have to find a new dummy soon. Raphael hated to wait. When it came to conflicts, he likes to get it over and done with. In this case Leonardo didn't blame him. He was worried and wanted both Michelangelo and Nancy home safe.

A cracking noise and a curse from the practice room confirmed what Leonardo thought would happen. Raphael stormed out of there back up to the surface again. Donatello came in from the lab and asked what happened.

"Raph broke another dummy and left." Leonardo simply said.

"Oh," Donatello stepped next to Leonardo. "When do you think we'll hear something? I'm going crazy in there. I just keep picking up a tool, and then I put it down. Then I do it over again."

"Soon I hope," Leonardo said. "Otherwise Raph is going to blow."

Nancy looked up when Shredder walked back in, dressed in his armor. She was sitting as close to Michelangelo as she could get, holding his hand.

"Get away from that freak," Shredder yelled at Nancy.

"No, you're the freak," Nancy yelled back at him. Foot soldiers followed Shredder in. He unlocked Nancy's cage and they flooded in to grab her. Nancy tried to fight them off but there were too many. They tied her up and brought her to Shredder. Holding Nancy, Shredder turned to Michelangelo.

"Okay mutant," Shredder said. If you don't want Nancy to get hurt yet, do not fight me." Michelangelo shoulders slumped. The foot unlocked Michelangelo's cage and he walked out. "Now, I'll show you what happens when I get angry."

Raphael returned to the lair, yelling for his brothers, paper in hand. Leonardo came out of the practice room and Donatello from his lab. They surrounded Raphael as he read the note out loud.

"I have both Nancy and the turtle," the note started. "We are in warehouse 2130B. Come and try to rescue them only if you dare."

"It's got to be a trap," Leonardo said. "But I'm going."

"Oh yeah," Raphael said, "I'm with you."

"Let's go," Donatello joined. 

Inside the warehouse, everything was dark. Some light filtered in form windows but not enough to really show anything. The three turtles made their way through, until they ran up against a chain link fence.

"What the hell is a chain link fence, doing in a warehouse?" Raphael asked. 

"I don't know," Leonardo said. "Let's see if we can find an opening." They all walked around and found the fence went from one wall to the other. There was no opening anywhere, and they couldn't tell how high it went, it was too dark. 

"Okay, do we have to call out to him," Raphael said, looking around.

"Don't you dare, Raph," Leonardo glared at him. Lights flooded on illuminating the entire warehouse. The turtles could see their brother was tied up to a post on the other side, and Nancy was in shackles in the middle of the room. It looked like she was wrapped in a sheet.

"How very brave of you," Shredder said. "You've come to witness, my daughters punishment."

The turtles went up to the gate, tugging and trying to find a way to get through. No matter what they did though, the chain fence held up. Shredder ordered some foot soldiers to go take the sheet off of Nancy. She was facing the turtles, Michelangelo was off to the side, about two feet away from the fence. The only thing Nancy was wearing was her underwear. Her bra, clothes, everything else was stripped off of her. Now they could see the bruise on Nancy's cheek as well.

Shredder walked behind Nancy, and the turtle's eyes got wide. When Nancy heard the crack of a whip, she knew why, and closed her eyes.


	25. Leonardo remembers

~I know this one is short, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. So I'm posting another chapter right after this one. I just felt this little segbit deserved it's own chapter. And yes I'm so evil with the cliffhangers ::grins:: This chapter will reveal how Leonardo knew some things in the beginning.

When the whip cracked. Leonardo gripped the fence, and closed his eyes. Memories of Shannon flooded back to him.

Shannon could barely walk, she was in so much pain. The bandages were okay on her legs but if any pressure was put on them, she would start screaming.

"What did Shredder say?" Leonardo asked her. 

"He. He said that, if I continue to see you guys. He'll do worse next time. That I would be lucky if I live through it. He was so mad, I've never seen him get this angry at anything before." Leonardo was sitting with her, later that evening as she lay back on the couch. Shannon refused to take anyone's bed.

"Leo, Dad told me something but I don't know weather to believe him or not," Shannon took a breath. "While he was raging, he said that I bet your twin sister wouldn't cause me so much trouble. Then he told me that my mom and twin sister were actually in a different dimension." Leonardo didn't know what to say.

"Did he give you a name?" Leonardo finally asked.

"Natalie, no, Nancy. He thinks it's Nancy Summers." Shannon said. "He said that he has been looking for her since I started to like you guys as friends."

"He might just be saying that," Leonardo said. "You know how he gets when he's upset. Besides, you're twenty now. How would your dad have gotten to another dimension back then?"

"When he first met Kraing," Shannon whispered. "He found Dad when he was still in Japan. Dad said once my mom gave birth he took me and wanted to marry a woman from Japan. When she refused, well, you know." Shannon finished.


	26. whipped

~ Drum roll please… and believe it or not Lenni, I see good in Shredder too, there will be repercussion for what he does, you'll see what I mean. Enjoy guys… is this a cliffhanger too? Can't remember.

Shredder raised the whip and let it slap across Nancy's back. She gasped out loud more from surprise than from pain. As the whip slammed down on her again, Nancy felt a tingling of pain that made her eyes tear. On the third lash, Nancy cried out loud. Shredder counted out loud, fifteen lashes, then stopped.

Nancy's breathing was coming in heavy gasp, her head hanging. Her back burned with pain, from the top of her shoulders all the way down to her buttocks. The underwear protected her rear a little but they were nearly torn by the whip. 

"Hey Shredder," Shredder turned and found himself staring at Raphael who was now on the other side of the fence, his brothers with him. A part of the fence was rolled back somehow.

"How did you?" Shredder stammered.

"It's called, getting pissed off and climbing to the top of the fence. I found several latches that were very easy to unclip and rolled the fence back." Raphael stepped towards Shredder, making him step back. "Now you would have been luckier if I found that out sooner."

Shredder screamed at the foot to get the turtles as Leonardo cut Michelangelo loose. Shredder went to grab Nancy when he was tackled. Michelangelo looked down at him, slammed Shredders head onto the ground and started to punch him over and over and over. Among the chaos, he heard a voice.

"Mikey?" It was coming from Nancy but it was so quiet, it took him a moment to figure that out. Leaving Shredder unconscious on the floor, Michelangelo went over to see how bad her back was. Remembering Shannon's legs, he didn't touch her back, but went around and looked in Nancy's face. Tears were streaked down her cheeks. Getting the keys from Shredder Donatello walked over and told Michelangelo to pick Nancy up.

"Nanc," Michelangelo said. " I need you to wrap your legs around me so you won't fall when Donatello unlocks the shackles." Nancy nodded her head. He helped Nancy wrap her legs like her told her to and Donatello unlocked the shackles. They found her wrists were rubbed raw from hanging there. Nancy slumped onto Michelangelo, as he was careful not to touch her back. Looking around, Michelangelo saw that Leonardo and Raphael took care of all the foot. Donatello wrapped the sheet around Nancy's back as she hissed from the material rubbing over her.

"Nancy," Donatello said to her. "Put your arms around Mikey and hold the sheet so it won't keep moving on you." He helped her with that as Raphael and Leonardo walked over. Raphael kicked Shredder.

"What should we do about him?" Raphael asked. Nancy tried to look over her shoulder but stopped when she felt her back stretch. 

"Just leave him," Nancy said. "Please let's just leave." They listened and took Nancy home to the sewers. Once there, Michelangelo helped Nancy lay on her stomach in her bed and Master Splinter came over with some ointment and pain reliever. Once he was done, Master Splinter told Nancy to call if she needed anything and left. For a little while, Michelangelo stayed with Nancy until she fell asleep. Then he joined his brothers in the living room.

"What happened, Mikey?" Everyone wanted to know. He explained that he went out to think and told them about the talk he had with Master Splinter about Nancy and him. Just when he thought that he was coming to a point to make a decision, everything went black. Michelangelo also told them about Nancy's parents and how nice they were and how they treated him really well. He didn't tell them about the humiliation that Nancy went through when Shredder ordered the foot soldiers to strip her. Or of how they pulled her arms apart when she tried to cover herself from them.

"Oh and Raph," Michelangelo said.

"What?" Raphael responded.

"Nancy's friend, Mary likes you." Michelangelo told him. The rest of his brothers ooohed at Raphael until he threatened, playfully to shut them up.

"Oh, did anyone grab a book bag that was on the ground?" Michelangelo asked. Donatello went and picked one up.

"This one?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah, check this out," Michelangelo took out the three movies that Nancy put in there and showed them to his brothers.

"Oh, lets watch them!" Leonardo exclaimed. For the next few hours, they watched all three movies and commented on how it was kind of scary how close they sub station on the movie was almost the same as theirs. As the second movie finished, Michelangelo slipped away to check on Nancy. She was sound asleep on her bed. Michelangelo went over and slowly sat down on her bed, checked to make sure the sheet wasn't irritating her skin. Then he leaned over by her ear and brushed some hair off of her face.

"I heard what you said when you were talking with your mother," Michelangelo quietly whispered. "I love you too." He had to take a moment and sigh, this was hard for Michelangelo. "That's why I'm letting you go. I'm going to get you back home and destroy the technodrome once and for all, so you'll be safe." With that, Michelangelo got up and left the room and went to his. Inside he sat on his bed and for the first time, in a long time, he cried.


	27. distance

~ I'm sorry, I didn't want Shredder to hurt Nancy, but he tied me up and threw me in the closet until Nancy was rescued and the turtles were able to let me out. ::turns to Shredder:: You'll get what's coming to you, and you'll see why I warned you not to do what you did. ::Shredder walks up to me:: "Will not, can not." ::I put my hand in his face:: "Go home, before you get yourself or me in more trouble." :: Shredder leaves:: Okay where was I, oh yes the morning after…

Nancy woke up felling wonderful and refreshed, until she moved that is. Just waking up the only thing she could do was gasp. When she moved it stretched her back reminding her of what happened at the warehouse. Nancy had to lay herself back down and take a few deep breaths before she tried to get up again. She had to move slowly, so the pain wouldn't be as bad. 'Did that only happen yesterday,' Nancy thought to herself. Clutching a sheet to her chest, Nancy made her way to the door and opened it. The clock on the mantle revealed that it was late in the afternoon, so Nancy knew that she had slept for a while. Going to the kitchen, Nancy found Master Splinter making some tea. When he saw Nancy he went to help her sit down.

"Do you need anything?" Master Splinter asked. "Would you like some tea?" Nancy nodded her head, tea sounded good right now. After the tea was poured, Splinter checked on Nancy's back and put on some more ointment. Nancy gripped the table as she did this, but within a few minutes the pain started to lessen.

"What did you put on my back, Master Splinter?" Nancy was grateful that it didn't hurt as bad, but was curious. Master Splinter smiled. 

"It's a concoction of herb and some other ingredients that I learned while I grew up in Japan." Nancy nodded and sipped her tea. 

"Where are they guys?" It was unusual for them to leave on patrol so early. Master Splinter hid a smile while he sipped his cup of tea.

"They'll be back soon," was all he would say. Nancy went back inside her room trying to figure out what to wear that wouldn't irritate her back. A bra was out of the question, as well as most of her shirts. In the back of the drawer, Nancy found a halter top with only a drawstring on the back. She had forgotten all about it and thought that would work best and not hurt her back. Slowly Nancy slipped it on and left the drawstring tied very loosely. Going out to the living room, Nancy felt very exposed but wanted to get out of her room. She lay on the couch, on her stomach and turned the TV on to see if she could find anything to watch.

The guys came in a few hour later and found Nancy asleep on the couch. Donatello had an armful of electronics and quickly went into his lab, saying he'll see every one later.

"Right," Raphael said. "More like in a few days." Michelangelo went to check on Nancy as Leonardo went to let Master Splinter know that they were back. Raphael was holding a bunch of balloons that Michelangelo handed him as soon as they walked in, which said get well. Raphael went and tied them to the coffee table leg, so they wouldn't float to the ceiling.

The smell of pizza woke Nancy from her slumber and the first thing she saw when she sat up was the balloons. Then Nancy noticed that the guys were standing all around her holding a pizza with her name spelled out in pepperoni. They insisted on helping Nancy to the table, even though she kept telling them she could walk just fine. At the table they turned the chair around, so that she could straddle it and it wouldn't rub on her back. Through out the meal, Nancy noticed that Michelangelo seemed distracted and a little distant to her. When the time came to go out on patrol, Nancy pulled Michelangelo to the side to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong Nancy," Michelangelo insisted. "Why are you asking?"

"Well you have seemed distant, all evening and you're being very formal to me right now," which was true. Michelangelo stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, not touching Nancy. "And you're calling me Nancy, instead of Nanc," She finished. Michelangelo flushed, how could he fool her?

"Well, I'm fine, Nanc," Michelangelo forced. "Really. I just have to leave now for patrol. Bye." Then he left. Nancy stood there not knowing what to think. She turned and ran into her room before the tears could escape from her eyes. 

'Maybe he doesn't feel about me the way I feel for him. Or maybe, he heard me talking to my mom and thinks that, oh I don't know.' Thoughts flew through Nancy's head trying to figure out the reason why Michelangelo was acting the way he was. Remembering that she saw her book bag in the living room, Nancy grabbed it and put in a cd of hers. As she listen to the music she tried to let the tears fall. Now they just wouldn't come.

I have a smile  
stretched from ear to ear  
to see you walking down the road  
  
we meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
the world around disappears  
  
just you and me  
on this island of hope  
a breath between us could be miles  
  
let me surround you  
my sea to your shore  
let me be the calm you seek  
  
oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away  
  
and I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you   
I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so  
  
oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away  
  
and I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you  
and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you

Nancy curled up on her bed, in a ball and let sleep take her away from the new pain that she was feeling at the moment.

~ This is I love you by Sarah McLachlan, which I don't own. I'm not that original, darn, must work on that. Next part in progress.


	28. coming together

~ All right, are you ready to rumbbbbbllllleeeee. Oh sorry got carried away right there. I was at church today and I never thought it could be so inspiring for fanfiction. Don't worry I'm not going to come out with any holier than thou stuff but whew! My brain is going.

The next few weeks, Michelangelo tried staying away from Nancy, only so she wouldn't get too attached to him. It hurt her greatly, he could see it every time he saw her. It hurt him too. He returned from patrol, with Leonardo and Raphael and fell into bed. Donatello has been working in his lab, since they had brought Nancy back home.

A figure moved in the darkness. Michelangelo sat up looking around and saw nothing. Sighing he laid back down, then jumped as something jumped on him and slammed his arms back.

"Ow," Michelangelo cried.

"Sh, don't talk, Mikey." It was Nancy who was there. "Well actually you're going to talk, that's why I'm here." Michelangelo tried to get up but Nancy used her body weight to push him back down, surprising him. He could easily push Nancy off but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Fine," Michelangelo gave in. "Let's talk."

"Good," Nancy said. "First I want to know why you've been giving me the cold shoulder treatment and then the oh, you're a nice friend treatment." Michelangelo sighed but decided this might be better this way.

"We're trying to find a way to get you home," Michelangelo said. "That's to your world. I haven't changed in the way I feel about you and I know you haven't either, because every time it looks like I've made you cry with the way I'm acting to you it tears me up inside. I'm distancing myself from you, so that way it won't hurt you as much to part from us, from me when you go back home." Nancy didn't know what to say. She let go of Michelangelo's arm and he sat up. Nancy's back was pretty much healed, now just the scars left a reminder of what happened to her.

"I'm sorry Mikey," Nancy said. "But I had to know." Michelangelo nodded. "But I don't think that I could stand this distance between us any longer. How do you feel about me?" Nancy waited for Michelangelo to answer. He looked up at her, pulled her close so that their faces were only inches apart.

"I love you, Nancy," was all he could say. Nancy leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Their kiss was soft and sweet. When they broke, Nancy stood up and Michelangelo saw that all Nancy had on was a sheet wrapped around her. 

"I want to stay the night with you, in here, in your bed." Nancy said. Michelangelo couldn't speak. Nancy let the sheet fall. Michelangelo took Nancy back into his arms and lay her down softly in his bed.

"Are you sure you want this?" Michelangelo asked.

"Never been surer," Nancy replied and gave herself to him that night.


	29. staying

~ You know I just realized how short that chapter I just put up is so I'm going to put this one up as well. Since it is ready :o) Enjoy everyone!

The next morning, Nancy got up before everyone else and slipped back to her room. They agreed that they would tell everyone else, in due time. This morning was the first practice that Nancy would be going to since the time Shredder took Michelangelo. When everyone saw them together, if they didn't know better, they all would have said that the days when they were distant were all imaginary. Master Splinter took it easy on Nancy in practice, so she could build herself back up to where she was before. He noticed that she was very buoyant in all her movements. After practice, Donatello went back into his lab and everyone else sat down on the couch.

A few weeks past, Nancy started to spend the night in Michelangelo's room every night, but would slip into her room every morning before the others were up. At least she thought no one was up. Before practice, Leonardo cornered Michelangelo.

"What are you and Nancy doing every night?" Leonardo asked.

"None of your business," Michelangelo tried to step around his brother, but Leonardo moved blocking him.

"No," Leonardo insisted. "I want to know what is going on." Leonardo thought that Michelangelo would give in and all would be well. Michelangelo was getting pissed.

"I said none, of your God Damn business," He yelled and pushed Leonardo out of the way. Completely unprepared, Leonardo fell over as Michelangelo ran past him. Nancy peeked out of her room to what the commotion was all about. Leonardo saw her, quickly got up and went to the practice room. That evening, Master Splinter had Nancy and Michelangelo meet him in his room after dinner.

"Leonardo tells me something is going on with you two," Master Splinter waited and they didn't say anything. "Care to share?"

"Yeah, Leo should mind his own business," Michelangelo said, getting shocked looks from both Nancy and Master Splinter. 

"Mikey?" Nancy called to him. "We don't have anything to hide." Michelangelo nodded and looked towards his Sensei. "Nancy and I have been seeing each other, romantically." Master Splinter waited.

"I love her and would do anything for her." Michelangelo finished.

"I love Michelangelo too, I don't ever want to be separated from him," Nancy said.

"So if we find a way to get you home," Master Splinter asked. "You're going to stay." Nancy was taken back, She didn't think that she would be able to get home. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes," Nancy said. "I would just want to let my parents know that I am happy here." Splinter nodded and let the two go off. Nancy and Michelangelo left the lair and walked up to the same spot they would go to almost every night. It was the first spot on the beach that Michelangelo ever took her. Michelangelo sat up against the tree with Nancy leaning onto him.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Michelangelo asked.

"About staying?" Nancy responded. Michelangelo nodded. " Yeah, my mind was actually made up for a long time." Nancy looked up to Michelangelo and smiled at him. "There's just one more thing that happened to me which would have convinced me to stay if I didn't know."

"What's that Nanc?"

"Well, I'm going to have your baby." Nancy said.


	30. surprise

~ Okay, the thing I figure for the pregnancy is that since the guys were mutated, they have human qualities and so that's how I figure it. I'm explaining it here because it doesn't explain it in the story. Also I'm going to be revising what I have so far of future chapters, I notice they keep getting shorter, so I'm going to work on that. Enjoy!

In New York, the snow was falling around the busied shoppers as they hurried around buying Christmas presents. Down in the lair, Nancy was curled up in Michelangelo's arms on the couch. They were watching TV with the guys. Nancy was now about four months pregnant but they still didn't tell the guys. They decided they would tell them when the time was right but it seems that time never came up. In practice Nancy had started lagging and getting sick, so Master Splinter eased up her practices.

Raphael returned to the room with a bowl of popcorn looked at Nancy with a puzzled look then sat down. 

"Nanc, you're getting fat," Raphael commented. Nancy sat straight up and immediately looked at her stomach.

"I'm not fat," Nancy returned. Raphael spit his popcorn out realizing he spoke out loud.

"Well, you're getting a pooch thing on your stomach," Raphael tried to recover. "It doesn't look bad, I just noticed." Donatello shook his head and went off into the lab. He didn't want to see where this was going to go.

"For your information Raph," Michelangelo was not happy with Raphael calling Nancy fat. "She's four months, oops!" Michelangelo covered his mouth hearing his slip up. Nancy covered her face in her hands. She didn't want them to find out like this. Peeking out, Leonardo looked like he was frozen, Raphael was gagging on some popcorn.

"Things I did not need to know about my brother," Raphael finally spit out. Leonardo was speechless. Nancy stood up and went to get Master Splinter. When they returned to the living room, they knew she had already told him. Leonardo, regaining movement went over and placed his hand on Nancy's stomach.

"Is it Mikey's?" He asked. Nancy nodded. "Wow," he breathed and sat down. Donatello came back into the room very excited.

"Nancy, Nancy, I have some very exciting news for you," Donatello exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her into his lab.

"I've think we've had enough excitement," Raphael said following everyone in. Donatello led Nancy to a large mirror like looking machine.

"What is it?" Nancy asked.

"A dimensional portal," Donatello said. "I came in here and started tinkering with it and it started to work. Now you can go home!" Nancy stood there, mouth open. Touching her stomach she looked up at the machine, there was no way she could go home and stay there.

"What's wrong Nancy?" Donatello didn't understand what was going on. "What did I miss?" Nancy took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant Donnie," Donatello gasped taking his hand back. Then slowly he touched her stomach again. "And I want to stay here, with you all." Nancy looked at the portal. "But I wouldn't mind going letting my parents know that I'm alright," Nancy turned and looked at Michelangelo. "I'd come right back." Michelangelo nodded understanding the sacrifice Nancy was making for him. Nancy gave him a kiss and went to clean up. Standing in from of the portal, Nancy took a deep breath.

"Okay Donnie, I'm ready," She turned around, "But no one leave, I want my parents to meet you all." Everyone, including Master Splinter was there. Nancy's house came into view. She stepped through and walked up to the door. She looked back before she knocked. Everyone was still there. When she knocked her mom, answered the door. Mrs. Summers gasped when she saw it was Nancy. 

"Mom, come here, I want you to meet my friends." Taking her mothers hand, Nancy walked her mom to the end of the driveway. Mrs. Summer's eyes got as wide as saucers when she saw the turtles and Master Splinter. Introducing them, Mrs. Summers could only nod and each smiled and said hi. 

"I have to reopen this in five hours Nancy," Donatello said and closed it. Mrs. Summers turned to her daughter.

"What does he mean," Mrs. Summers asked. "You can stay home now right?" All Nancy could do was offer her mom a sad smile.

"Come inside mom, I have a lot to tell you." Inside Nancy relayed that the turtles rescued her from Shredder, didn't mention the whipping, and how she has enjoyed living with them these fast months.

"I can almost understand, why you want to go back," Mrs. Summers said. "I'd do the same for your father, well, step father." Nancy nodded.

"There's one more thing mom, but I want dad to be home when he you hear this, Okay?" Mrs. Summers nodded and spent three hours doing nothing but talking.

"Oh," Mrs. Summer stood up and handed Nancy the phone. "Call Mary she has been raving about how lucky you are since you left." Nancy smiled and shook her head. Here we go again. She dialed and waited.

"Hello," it was Mary.

"Mary don't scream . . ."

"NANCY!" Nancy made a face holding the phone away from her ear. Putting it back she could hear the phone banging against something. Hanging it up she handed it back to her mother.

"I think she's on her way," The doorbell rang, "Here." Mrs. Summers answered the door and was almost run over by Mary.

"Sorry Mrs. Summers," Mary yelled over her shoulder. Finding Nancy and giving her a hug Mary started to ramble her with questions. When Mary paused for a breath, Nancy took that chance to speak.

"Yes, we mentioned you to Raphael and he would love to get to know you," That was a half lie, but she'd make it up to Raphael later. Mr. Summers came home shortly after Mary arrived and Nancy retold the same thing she told her mother.

"Oh, and this may come as a shock, but I'm not staying," Nancy said.

"We know and understand dear," Mrs. Summers looked like she was going to cry.

"It's because I love Michelangelo and because," Nancy paused. Here we go, there's no turning back. "Because I'm pregnant." The silence was so loud that you could hear a pin drop. Until Mary's excited scream shattered the silence.

"With Michelangelo's child, ohmygod, ohmygod," Mary sat down. "I think I'm going to faint." Mrs. and Mr. Summers just stood there.

"Mom, Dad, please say something?" Nancy begged. Mrs. Summers fainted. After waking Mrs. Summers and spending time with everyone Nancy realized that it would be time to go back. Everyone ushered outside and waited for the portal. Right on time, it opened. 

"I'll visit every now and then, okay?" Nancy waved to her parents.

"We love you take care of yourself," They yelled. Turning to the portal, Mary walked up there with Nancy. Michelangelo was there and Donatello. 

"Where's Raph?" Mary questioned.

"You can come meet him them come back home," Nancy said. Excited Mary walked with Nancy towards the portal. "Here I come Mikey," Nancy held her arms out to him.

"An her I am wai. . ." The portal went all fuzzy and just before Nancy and Mary could walk through, it disappeared. Nancy stood there with her arms out stunned. Her knee's gave out and Nancy fell to the ground on her hands and knee's. Sitting up tears rolled down her eyes, she screamed.

"MICHELANGELO."

~ Ah yes, another cliffhanger. I better be careful or I'm going to get attacked by a mob :oP


	31. fix the portal

In the lair, Michelangelo saw Nancy then the screen went dark. Donatello surprised looked over to see what happened.

"Nancy," Michelangelo yelled. He grabbed his brother by the arms and shook him. "Bring her back, bring her back."

"Mikey I can't," Donatello got out. "The machine broke, I have to fix it again." Letting go of Donatello, Michelangelo ran to his room and slammed the door. Donatello came out of the lab looking very solemn. Raphael noticed and walked over to him.

"What happened, where's Nancy," Raphael questioned. 

"In her world," Donatello replied. "The portal broke."

"Damn," Raphael said. "Can you fix it?"

"I don't know."

Mary tried getting Nancy to get up, but she wouldn't budge. Mr.Summers had to go and lift Nancy and put her in her bed. Mary stayed by her side and she cried herself to sleep. Leaving the room, Mary went and saw Nancy's parents talking at the table. They quieted down when Mary entered.

"Nancy is asleep," Mary said. 

"Sit down Mary, we were just talking about what we can do to make this easier for her." Mrs. Summers said.

"You should understand that this can't be easy for her," Mary said. Mrs. Summers nodded her head remembering. "Besides, what kind of doctor is she going to go to. As soon as they see she is carrying a mutant turtle, hello science lab." They all sighed. Mr. and Mrs. Summers knew Mary was right. Mr. Summers stood up and went to the phone.

"I know who I can call," Mr. Summers said. When Mrs. Summers just looked at him he continued. "Grampa, my dad. He's a doctor. Not for pregnancy but I'm sure he would make an exception for Nancy, he'd never turn her over. Mrs. Summers nodded as he dialed.

It was two weeks until Grampa could see Nancy and it took them nearly two weeks to convince her to go. They went after the hospital was closed. Mary went everywhere with Nancy and today was no exception. Grampa, gave her a hug when he saw her and took her to a room to change. All he knew was that she was pregnant and uneasy about seeing another doctor for the first time. Nancy slipped on a half shirt, kept her underwear on and climbed on the bed. When Mary pulled the covers in place she let Grampa and everyone come in. He started up the ultra sound machine and attached some monitors to Nancy's belly, which was beginning to swell slightly more. Smearing the cold jelly on Nancy's stomach he started scanning her stomach. 

"Now what have we here," Grampa said quietly. A picture came onto the screen. "Well I see you are in your second trimester, I'd estimate about 20 weeks," Grampa pointed to the screen. "There you can see the curve of the spine, five fingers, and fi. . . three toes?" Nancy's parents sighed in relief, it sounded like there was no shell.

"Anything else, Grampa?" Mr. Summers inquired.

"No," he said. "I can't tell the sex because of how the baby is turned, but the only unusual thing I see is the baby has only three toes." Nancy had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That's okay Grampa," Nancy said. "Can I have a copy of the picture?" Later as they were leaving the hospital, Nancy carried a picture of the ultra sound home with her. She hung it above her bed, next to the picture of Shannon with the turtles. Mrs. Summers gave that to Nancy, since it had the turtles in it. Mary spent the night that night stretched out on the floor on a blanket.

"Sure you don't want the bed, Mary," Nancy asked trying to stifle a yawn. Mary sat up on her arms and looked at Mary.

"Right, I'm going to take the bed from a pregnant woman," Mary replied. Nancy laughed and lay in her bed. Every night, her thoughts drifted to Michelangelo and what happened. It was weird being pregnant with his baby, and not being able to share it with him.

"Mary," Nancy called.

"Hmm," came a reply.

"If I am ever able to go back," Nancy paused. "You can still come but have to understand that you might not be able to come back." Mary looked at her friend. 

"You know you've changed a lot since you went away," Mary said instead of answering the question. Nancy rolled onto her side facing Mary.

"Did I ever tell you what Shredder did to me?" Mary shook her head. "He whipped me. He got pissed off at me for not listening to him and whipped me."

"No, your own father did that to you?" Mary was astounded.

"Yeah, I still have scars on my back from it," Mary went to look and sure enough there were scars all over her back.

"Looks painful," Mary said as she sat back down.

"It was, but then Mikey just about killed him when he got loose. Then we went home, my back started to heal and. . ."

"You and Mikey made a baby," Mary finished for her. Nancy nodded smiling.

"Yeah, I miss him so much," Nancy said before falling asleep. 

Donatello was hard at work on the portal machine. He couldn't believe how dumb he was letting Nancy go through and then the portal broke. Night and day, he has been in here working, only taking breaks when someone brought him food. Michelangelo walked in and saw his brother hard at work. He walked up to Donatello and put a hand on his shoulder. Donatello looked over at him. 

"Is it time to eat already?" Donatello asked. Michelangelo shook his head and looked at the machine.

"Any luck," he asked. Donatello shook his head. 

"I might be able to get this working but the chances of it staying open, will be very short." Michelangelo nodded. 

"I'll go in to get her," Michelangelo said.

"Realize that there's a chance that you might get stuck there too, Mikey," Donatello told him.

"At least I'll be with her," Michelangelo said. Donatello nodded and got back to work. Michelangelo went back into the living room and sat down with his brother, Raphael. Leonardo was meditating trying to see if he could find anything out of Nancy, for Michelangelo. So far he's had no luck.

A week later, Nancy was still staying around the house, just in case the portal opened back up. Mary practically had moved in and was still deciding if she wanted to take a chance and go with Nancy. Mary lived in an apartment by herself and it got lonesome with out Nancy around. They were sitting in front of the fireplace, just watching the flames dance.

Mr. Summers was at work, while Mrs. Summers was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Two bags were sitting at the end of the couch, one Nancy's, one Mary's. Nancy put the picture of the ultrasound in the bag so she could show it to Michelangelo if she ever saw him again. A knock sounded at the door and Nancy ran to answer it hoping . . .

The person there was Jacob, Nancy's ex-boyfriend. He was surprised seeing her, since no one mentioned that she was back. All he knew was that the search was called off a while ago.

"Hey, Ci," This was Jacobs nickname for her. "When did you get back?" 

"It's an unexpected visit, I'll leaving anytime." Nancy said. Jacob smiled at her and walked in. Nancy groaned silently and closed the door. Mrs. Summers came out of the kitchen.

"Jacob, hi, what a surprise," Mrs. Summers said. 

"Hi, Mrs. S," Jacob loved shortening names. Nancy stood behind Jacob waiting for her mother to drop the bomb. It wasn't a long wait.

"Jacob, would you like to stay," behind him, Nancy started waving her arms mouthing no to her mother. He turned when Mrs. Summers paused and Nancy quickly crossed her arms and smiled at Jacob.

"Stay for dinner," Nancy slumped to the couch.

"I'd love to but I need to get home," Nancy was silently thanking the Gods.

"Hey Ci," Nancy looked up at Jacob. "While you're here, can I take you out to dinner sometime?" Jacob asked.

"No thank you Jacob," Nancy said. "I'm waiting for the father of my baby to pick me up and I'm not sure what day he'll be here." Jacob looked at Nancy's stomach. 

"Whoa, well, see ya," As Jacob walked out the door, Nancy closed it behind her and leaned on it.

"Mom, please don't ever invite that guy over for dinner when I'm in the same house," Nancy pleaded with her mom.

"Sorry," Mrs. Summers said. "I didn't think." The door pushed against Nancy and her dad walked in. He gave her a hug and kiss before going to Mrs. Summers and giving her a hug and a kiss. A knock on the door made Nancy sigh loudly.

"What do you want?" Nancy said as she opened the door. Michelangelo stood there with a stunned look on his face. "Mikey!" Nancy jumped on him kissing him all over his face. He laughed and pushed her down. Nancy's parents just stood there. Nancy looked at them. 

"Go, honey," Her mom said. "We love and will miss you." Nancy gave her parents a hug and kiss and Nancy grabbed her bag.

"It's now or never Mary," Nancy said to her best friend. Nancy and Michelangelo ran to the portal and jumped through just before the portal closed. Both made it safely to the other side and was greeted by Donatello.

~ Okay, I tried not to leave you all hanging in this one, to make up for all my other cliffhangers. More will come :o)


	32. Mary

~ Lenni put me in such a great mood, before going to bed that I decided to go a head and post my new chapter. The Opera Singer will be updated soon, probably tomorrow night.

"Hey, who is that?" Donatello asked. Mary stood there, clutching her bag looking around.

"I did it," Mary quietly said. "I actually did it. She looked at Donatello and walked towards him. "You're Donatello." 

"Donnie," Nancy said. "This is my best friend Mary that I told you about." Mary went out into the living room and every one heard her scream.

"RAPHAEL!"

"Ahh, what the," Raphael could be heard yelling. "Who are, get off of me." From the lab everyone rushed in and saw Mary climbing all over Raphael. Nancy laughed silently as Donatello and Michelangelo lifted Mary off of Raphael. He got up and ran behind Nancy intending on using her as a shield. Mary just sat on the couch, amusing herself with the sai he left there.

"Hey, put that down," Raphael said from behind Nancy.

"Come here and make me," Mary replied to him. Master Splinter came into the room and looked around.

"What is all the screaming about?" Master Splinter asked. Mary got up and went over to Master Splinter. Everyone held their breath. Mary stopped in front of him, put her hands together and bowed. Master Splinter smiled and slightly bowed back.

"Oh, she's a minx," Raphael commented. "Look at how she's getting all friendly with Master Splinter."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit she's cute," Nancy said to Raphael.

"Yeah, but, hey," Raphael stopped what he was about to say. "Don't distract me." Nancy laughed. Master Splinter called Leonardo in. He gave Nancy a hug when he saw her and everyone sat down. Nancy gave introductions of who Mary was and how she wanted to go with Nancy. 

"Oh and I have another thing to share," Nancy said. She went and grabbed her bag out of Donatello's lab and pulled out the picture of the ultrasound. "Here," Nancy said handing it to Michelangelo, "Is our baby." Everyone gathered around to see as Nancy pointed out the toes and the hands.

"It looks like there is no shell," Donatello commented.

"No we can't tell if there is or isn't. We'll have to wait until the baby is born to find out." Nancy said. That first night, Mary and Nancy spent the night in Nancy's room. In the morning, Nancy called her boss and found out that Master Splinter had called for her, telling him that she found that she was pregnant and was ill.

"Yes, sir," Nancy said into the phone. "But I can return to work today. Okay I'll see you in a few, bye." 

Mary watched Nancy leave and turned to look around. She wasn't really too sure about what to do. Michelangelo had left to go skateboarding, Leonardo was reading a book and Donatello was in his lab. That left Raphael who was sitting on the couch watching TV. Mary walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"You feeling okay," Raphael asked Mary. "I thought you were the type to bounce all the time." Mary smiled and sat back, but didn't say anything. Unlike Nancy's brown hair, Mary's was stark black and had an olive complexion. Normally Mary wore loose clothes, unlike Nancy's whose was more form fitting. Raphael was confused by this girl, her actions and her moods seemed to shift.

"So what did you do back home?" Raphael asked trying to make small talk.

"Nothing," Mary said. "I had a job but I never cared for it. Maybe Nancy and I can get an apartment if I start working." Raphael laughed.

"I don't think Nancy will ever move out of here." Raphael said. 

"Raph? I can call you Raph right?" Mary asked. Raphael nodded amused. "I want to go explore, but don't know the way…" Mary let the sentence hang.

"Would you like me to take you out?" Excited Mary nodded yes and started to bounce up and down. "Okay, easy now," Raphael laughed. "First we need to get you a leash." Mary pretended to be shocked and playfully hit Raphael on the arm. Going to the surface Raphael pointed out a few sites and were walking around Central Park when Raphael went still. Grabbing Mary Raphael ducked behind a tree and looked around it.

"What's going…?" Raphael shushed Mary and pointed past the trees. Shredder was in the park talking to a group of teenagers. In a few minutes they broke up and went separate ways. Raphael and Mary rushed back to the lair with news of what they saw.

"Master Splinter," Raphael went to him. "I just saw Shredder in the park, talking to a bunch of kids. Looks like he's planning something." Master Splinter nodded and sent Raphael to get his brothers.

A month goes by, Nancy is now almost six months pregnant. Her stomach was starting to show no matter what clothes she wore. At work her boss offered to give her a lighter load, but Nancy insisted that she continue work as before. She was thankful that she still had a job. Nancy knew about the sighting of Shredder but since then, no one has heard or seen anything new of him. It did seem that more gangs were getting rallied up together. Just clocking off, Michelangelo was there to walk Nancy home. This far along, he didn't want her by herself. They were passing by an all night grocer when Nancy stopped Michelangelo.

"I want to get some food," Nancy said pulling him inside. At the counters, she looked through, she handed Michelangelo pickles, peanut butter, sardines, banana's and soda. 

"What are you going to do with all this?" Michelangelo asked.

"Make a sandwich," Nancy replied. Michelangelo blanched, wishing he didn't ask He ate what his brothers would consider weird food, but it seems that Nancy is trying to out do him these days. Heading to the counter, they heard a man yell to the cashier.

"Give me all the money, quick." Hiding Nancy behind an aisle, Michelangelo went up to the guy robbing the store. He noted the gun in hand and whipped out a nunchukus knocking the gun away. When they robber turned to face him, Michelangelo realized his outfit was similar to the outfit worn by the foot. Not missing a beat, Michelangelo knocked him down, grabbed hosiery by the aisle and tied the guy up. The man behind the counter thanked Michelangelo and told him he could take his grocery's home free.

"Hey Nanc, did you hear that?" Michelangelo turned around. Nancy didn't answer. He walked back to the aisle where he left her. "Nanc?" Getting there he found the same symbol that the ninja tied up front wore, lying on the floor next to Nancy's nametag from work. Going back to the front, Michelangelo grabbed the guy shaking him.

"Where is she?" Michelangelo looked ready to kill. The ninja saw his eyes and panicked.

"They took her, I don't know where…"

"Don't lie to me!" Michelangelo shouted at him. 

"The park, check the park." Dropping the guy Michelangelo headed towards the park, dodging cars as he crossed the street. In the park he heard voices, one of them Nancy's.

"You're pregnant, is your freak of a boyfriend the father?" 

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be," Nancy spat back at him.

"Oh, hit her in the stomach!" One shouted. Michelangelo stepped around to where they could see him.

"Touch her and you'll die," Michelangelo walked towards them, nunchukus unsheathed. There were three of them, Nancy was on the ground tied up. Whipping the nunchukus, he knocked one guy down, spin kicked and knocked another aside. The third one was backing away. Michelangelo took a step towards him and he scampered off. Picking Nancy up, Michelangelo unties her and goes home.

Inside, Mary was playing a board game with Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo. It was the game of life. Raphael was loosing. He had no money, five kids and just lost his job.

Michelangelo stepped in and announced what just happened. The game was forgotten as everyone rushed over, sitting Nancy down and seeing if she wanted anything. After Nancy assured everyone that she was okay, everyone calmed down.

"I think Shredder is rebuilding the foot, with people this time." Michelangelo stated.

"That would explain why I saw him talking to those kids," Raphael exclaimed.

"But that doesn't make sense," Donatello interrupted. "Why gather kids when you can build an endless supply?"

"Maybe Kraing, got tired of Shredder and tossed him out," Raphael suggested. They argued the possibilities until Master Splinter interrupted them.

"That is not important my sons," They all quieted down to hear him. "What is now important is making sure nothing happens to Nancy or the baby." All nodded in agreement. Michelangelo turned to Nancy.

"I want you to stay home until the baby is born," He stated.

"What, no I have to work and…" 

"Nancy you know that since you've been here you haven't had to work," Leonardo interrupted. 

"Maybe I can take over your job, Nancy," Mary suggested. "Don't get me wrong guys, I love being around you and have gotten to know the sewers pretty good, but I am getting restless." Seeing that they weren't going to give up, Nancy nodded.

"I'll call my boss tomorrow and see if that's okay," Nancy relented. Donatello went to work on getting papers for Mary so she could work and Michelangelo took Nancy to their room. After she was in bed, Michelangelo leaned down and put his head on her stomach. The baby kicked causing Michelangelo's head to bounce. Looking up, Nancy was asleep. He swore silently that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.


	33. some peace

~ Here's the part I was talking about, where it shows some good in Shredder. I tried to get this up yesterday, but I was having trouble on the web site. BTW I posted this, then decided to add some more info so I reposted it the same day, or the next day… one of the two.

Mary had taken over Nancy's old one, since Nancy was in Michelangelo's room anyway. She was picking out clothes to where for when she went to take over Nancy's job, if she was hired. Mary settled for some pants and a loose blouse. Knocking at the door got Mary's attention and she turned to see Raphael standing there.

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked.

"Picking out clothes for working, if I am hired," Mary replied. Raphael nodded.

"If you want, I can walk you to and from work, like Mikey does for Nancy," Raphael offered. Mary put down the shirt she was holding.

"I'd like that," Mary said, smiling at Raphael. Raphael smiled back.

The next day, Nancy called her boss saying that she can't work any more and suggested that her best friend takes the job over. He said to send her in and he'll consider it. Once Mary went and came back, she told them that they would get back to her. Two days later she was hired. The last three months of the pregnancy passed by with very mild incident. Everyone found out that Shredder was rallying a very large group of teens to his new foot clan. 

Nancy refused to stay inside. She would have Michelangelo or anyone else handy take her out and about. They never let her out of their sight. When Mary got off work, Raphael would be the one to meet up with her and make sure she got home to the lair safely. Lately, whenever Nancy walked, she waddled. At first Michelangelo tried poking fun at her about it but quickly learned his mistake, she made him sleep outside the lair. No one really knew when her due date was suppose to be but everyone suspected that it was close. 

One evening, no one was around and Nancy wanted to go out. Making up her mind, and knowing she would get yelled at for it later, she left a note saying that she was going to visit Mary and then go to the park. Stamping it on a pizza box, Nancy waddled out and made her way up top. She had to take the long way around, because she could no longer climb a ladder. The long way involved getting out on the beach and going around to catch a taxi. At Mary's work, Nancy went in. Mary waved hi, completely unaware that Nancy was out on her own. When Mary got a second, she went to Nancy to say hi.

"Hey there," Mary greeted. "You look ready to pop. Who's with you?" Mary looked around for one of the guys.

"No one, it's just me," Nancy said. Seeing Mary was going to start, Nancy stopped her. "I'm already going to hear it when I get home so don't worry. I'll be back here when you get off work and Raphael can take us both home. Until then I'm going to go to the park, walk around." Mary nodded told Nancy when she would be off.

"Just be careful, Nanc," Mary warned. "More and more of those foot guys are out by the day." Nancy nodded and left. At the park, Nancy found a pond and sat down by the water. She watched some people walk by, birds flew overhead, and a squirrel jumped from a tree onto another. Feeling a little better, Nancy tried to get up and found that she couldn't. Her stomach, which to her resembled a basket ball, kept throwing her off balance. Wait make that one huge basket ball, Nancy thought.

"Here, let me help you," A voice said. Someone slipped their arms under Nancy and helped her to her feet. She turned to thank him then froze. It was Shredder, in everyday normal clothes. He had a scar that ran from the top of his right eyebrow down slashed down across the nose into the left cheek.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. Nancy completely thrown off by the question could only stammer.

"Huh, what?"

"What are you doing out here?" Shredder repeated.

"I was getting some air, but now I must go home," Nancy tried to go around him, but he stepped into her path. She turned to go the other way but he stepped into her path again. "Please, not now, can't you at least wait to harass me until after the baby is born?"

"I'm not here to harass you," Shredder said. "Loosing one daughter is bad enough, especially when done by my own hand. I've let hate take over and almost killed you too." Nancy just stood there not knowing what to make of this. She was prepared for him to yell, even hit, but not this, not talking.

"What do you want?" Nancy asked. She didn't have the patience to deal with this right now.

"Just to talk to you, to get to know you," Shredder simply stated.

"Oh," Nancy replied. "And you couldn't have done that back in my world, or even tried to explain who you were or anything, besides kidnapping me?"

"If I didn't take you, you never would have met the turtles," Shredder stated. Nancy was caught off guard with that one, because it was true.

"Well, you didn't have to whip me," Nancy said. "That hurt."

"And I got what I deserved," Shredder said fingering the scar. "I probably deserve even more actually.

" Kraing threw me out. He was tired of me throwing fits he said. He was…" Shredder stopped when he realized that he was scaring Nancy by raising his voice. He shook his head and continued more calmly. "I'm rebuilding the foot, a better foot here in New York. I would still like you to join me…"

"That'll never happen," Nancy interrupted. "And you know that," Shredder nodded. "I'll leave you for right now, you may be pregnant with one of those freaks kids, but that's all it'll ever be is a freak."

"That freak, will still be your grandchild," Nancy said. Shredder looked stunned like he never thought about it that way before. 

"Go home Nancy, we'll continue this argument another time," Shredder said. "Believe it or not, but I do love you and I do want you to live. I started to look for you when Shannon was still here." Shredder turned and started to walk away.

"Oroku," Nancy called. He stopped and turned around. "Three of your new foot, tried to kidnap me a few months back, they threatened to hit my stomach and would have if Mikey didn't find me in time." Shredder's eyes widened.

"I'll take care of that, they weren't suppose to hurt you." With a determined step, he walked on.

"Don't kill them," Nancy called after him, then he was gone. Making her way back to Mary's job, Raphael was already there. He jumped up when he saw Nancy by herself.

"Nancy," Raphael started. "Don't you know…"

"Save it for later, Raph," Nancy stopped him. "I saw Shredder, and he spoke with me." Nancy told Raphael that she would share the rest when they got home. In the sewers, Michelangelo was found heading out.

"Mikey where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"Be right back Nanc, I'm going to look for Nanc," Then stopped two steps away. Before he could start on her, Nancy stopped him and told him that she would explain when they got home. In the lair everyone was stunned that Shredder didn't try to take Nancy when he had the chance.

"He's rebuilding the foot and said he'll talk to me when I'm not in such a condition." Nancy finished. She squirmed in her seat a little but didn't say anything else.

"Maybe, he has learned, from his actions," Master Splinter said, then paused. "Are you alright Nancy? Everyone looked to Nancy and noticed that she kept shifting around.

"Hey do you need to go to the bathroom?" Michelangelo asked.

"No," Nancy said, followed by a gush. Looking down, the floor was covered with water. "But I think my water just broke."

~ Okay yes, I know another cliffhanger. ::Ducks as the mob throws a pitch fork:: easy over there, you hit me and oops end of story. ::The mob stops and start yelling to continue the story:: hehe maybe I'll wait a few days, AHHHH ::being chased by mob::


	34. birth

~ Hi everyone, hope all is well. Oh you wanted to read about Nancy giving birth? Then I'll stop blabbing and let you read on. ::Sees mob running towards her:: Uh oh, Ahhhhhhhh ::Screams as she runs away::

Donatello got on the phone to call April. Master Splinter had Nancy taken to her room and Michelangelo helped her strip down. Lying on the bed, Nancy gripped her stomach trying to take in deep breaths to ease the pain of the contractions. Michelangelo sat next to her holding her hand.

"That's it Nancy, long breath in, long breath out, long breath in, ack!"

"Mikey," Nancy gasped for air. "Don't," gasp. "Tell me," gasp. "How to," gasp. "Breathe." Nancy loosened her grip on Michelangelo's hand and he started to regain feeling in it. April came in a few minutes later and found Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael out in the living room. They were about to tell April where Nancy was until Nancy screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh! Make it stop!" April nodded at them and went inside. Master Splinter was posed to receive the baby. He was a little nervous, not knowing exactly knowing what to expect. He knows the basics but has never delivered a baby himself and there's never been a birth of this circumstance_._ April went to him to offer assistance.

"What can I do?" April said.

"Ever delivered a baby?" Master Splinter asked.

"I saw my aunt do it once," April said. "But it was with a dog and there were several." Master Splinter smiled slightly.

"Go get me the following." April went off to get what Master Splinter needed. 

"Nancy with each contraction, you have to push," Donatello yelled from the living room.

"But it hurts!" Nancy yelled back.

"You'll be done faster." Hearing that, Nancy was about to when Master Splinter stopped her.

"You're not dilated enough yet." Frustrated Nancy put her head down. April came back in with the supplies. Splinter took everything and had April help him lay it out in easy reach. There were a few towels, a blanket, a bowl of warm water that was brought in later, and a few other supplies. When Nancy was dilated enough Master Splinter told her to start pushing.

With each breath, Nancy waited for the contraction and pushed as hard as she could. Michelangelo would squinch his face up as if he was trying to help her push each time. After a few hours Nancy was starting to get tired and felt like she was getting no where. Ready to give up, she was surprised to hear April yell.

"I see a head," April cried out. "I see a head!" Nancy felt a surge of energy go through her and pushed harder with each contraction. Soon she felt the baby pass through and heard the first cry. Master Splinter took the baby and instructed April that Nancy also had to push out the placenta, the sac that held the baby. Master Splinter cut the umbilical cord.

"Your not done yet Nancy," Master Splinter said.

"What, the baby's out." Nancy was lost and tired. When Master Splinter explained what else had to some out, Nancy groaned, but started to push again. Half an hour later, everything was out and done and Nancy asked to see the baby.

Master Splinter handed her a green, baby girl. She looked just like a mutated baby turtle but had no shell or plastron. Dark hair covered her head. Michelangelo counted five fingers and three toes. Michelangelo took the baby, so Nancy could rest. He took her out so his brothers could see their niece. After passing her around, they put her to bed in a crib next to the bed Nancy was in, and both were fast asleep.

The baby crying waked Nancy up the next morning. Michelangelo was there in an instant and brought her to Nancy. As she fed the baby, Michelangelo remembers the day Nancy told him she was pregnant. At the beach, she was sitting in his arms and sprung the news on him. Looking at them, he was still amaze, he Michelangelo had a baby. They never thought of the possibility of Nancy getting pregnant, mostly because, well, he's a turtle and she's human. Seemingly the mutation made this possible. When Nancy was done feeding her, the baby fell right back asleep.

"She sleeps a lot," Michelangelo commented.

"Yeah," Nancy said. "You know she did a lot of hard work yesterday," Nancy joked. Michelangelo laughed and then got serious.

"What should we call her?" Nancy shook her head.

"I have no idea," Nancy said. "I didn't even think about looking up any names." A sound from the door got their attention. Master Splinter was there. He walked up to Nancy and asked to hold the baby.

"Of course," and Nancy placed the baby in his arms. He smiled, remembering when his son's where so little. He looked at Nancy and Michelangelo.

"I have a suggestion, for a name," Master Splinter said. "Mechelleen Rose." 

"I love that," Nancy said. Michelangelo agreed. Master Splinter handed Mechelleen back to Michelangelo and walked out of their room. 

"Mechelleen, our Mechelleen Rose. I love you," Michelangelo said, holding the baby. Nancy smiled. "And I love you Nancy," and Michelangelo sealed it with a kiss.

The End

Of this story at least :o)

~ Mechelleen is pronounced (Me-shell-lean), kinda like missing shell :o). Thank you Lady Dakaina for helping me choose a name for the baby :o)And thank you to all the wonderful reviewers who supported me through this story and thanks for all your input and suggestions. I almost feel like I'm thanking everyone after getting an award… that would be cool. Anywho, I'll be around, more stories to come!


End file.
